Castle: You Want My Number?
by Castleshortfiction
Summary: Fun night for the crew gets interesting as Castle and Beckett cannot let go of a sensitive conversation
1. Chapter 1

Thursday rapidly approached meaning game night, Rick's favorite group activity. It started almost four years ago when he had the gang over for a Texas Holdem poker contest, one where he intended to thoroughly school Beckett. To this day he has no idea  
whyhefolded the full house he drewon the flop. With thosethree cards showing,he knew had her beat,but, bluffing, she went all in. The chips were in his court so to speak. If he called the pot would be over a thousand  
dollars,not exactly chump change forthe working men and women at the table.

He relished his victory, savoring the sweet taste. But then something strange came over him. As he pretended to deliberate, Beckett trash talked like an NBA all-star as Castle just took it all in. He wanted nothing more than to bring her knees asthatannouncer  
used to say "In the a agony of defeat!" But yet, he tossed in his full boat, succumbing to even more barbs and taunts. Beckett relished in her "Thrill of victory' unabashed,well until her cell phone alerted them to a fresh murder.

The jovial atmosphere surrounding that poker game continued for at least a week. The boys, Ryan and Espo kept reminiscing about how much fun it was and that they should get together again. Lanie and Kate enthusiastically gave their approval. That wasenough  
forCastle. His new mission at the 12th and among his friends became clear. His christened himself Lord Of Fun Night.

They all agreed and accepted Lanie's suggestion of it being a monthlyaffair and Castle suggested Thursday nights were best. It was close to the end of the week but did not interfere with everyone's personalplans for the weekend. He would providedrinksand  
appetizers thendessert. For the first few months poker, in all variations, entertained them. But, like with anything, it became dull, threatening to bring their social setting to an end.

But leave it to Castle and his vivid imagination. The array of fun and games knew no boundaries. By far his favorite had to be what he dubbed Castle's Cook Off Challenge. This fun fest had two chefs with four judges who blindly rated each creation. Names  
wentinto a hat, normally six but occasionally Martha and Alexis would join in. Next place cadswith six unique but well known ingredients were added to a second hat. First the two competitors were drawn then each randomly chose an  
item thatwould be the basis of a dish to be prepared within thirty minutes. Most famous and most disgusting creation, hands down, was Rick's Smorelette. This concoction even had hard core medical examiner Lanie Parish retching.

This Thursday needed to be special. It came a week early with Kevin and Jenny's impending nuptials the followingweekend. It made this edition special to Castle for a couple of reasons. First off as he thought back with a poetic nostalgia,these  
game will not be the same. Jenny cameon board to replace Montgomery when the gatherings commenced with Beckett's return. Now with them gettingmarried, the dynamic of all singles wouldchange. Second, one wondered ifthe two wouldthen  
drop out being

newlyweds? Would just Jenny bow out leaving anodd number?

Lastly, and maybe more important, he pissed off Beckett pretty badly the other day. He knew better but could not help himself. Castle found an entry in Michael Bailey's journal thatshowed a picture of Jenny, gyrating Jenny, that is. He badgeredBeckett  
about telling Ryan which leadto a very biting dialogue. It still haunts his memory:

BECKETT

What? Why? Castle, if we were getting married would you want to know about all the guys that I've slept with?

CASTLE

All?

BECKETT

Seriously? You sign women's chests at book readings. You cannot be shocked that I'm not a virgin.

CASTLE

I – it's just the word –all- suggests a lot. How many are we talking … exactly?

BECKETT

Are you really asking for my number?

He was so out of bounds especially when he tried to diffuse the tension. What the hell was he thinking? "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." Really? No wonder she lashed out at him. He could be such an idiot at times.

But of course, the content of the exchange did pique his interest. He knew she was not pure, hell she made sure he knew she slept with Josh on at least two occasions. He even felt a sense of smugness in her tone. How arrogant! Then again,she probablyfelt  
she needed to in order to get the message across. He understood now how insensitivehe got back then trying to win her over and now, once again doing so,shedefensivelyslipped into the same behavior.

Secondly, he still hungered for that knowledge. It gnawed at him. Maybe because he placed her on a pedestal, perhaps one he would never be able to ascend to,not wanting to envision her with anyone else, especially notenjoying each other'scompany  
carnally. But It killed him not to know, a real contradiction for sure,since he never denied his playboy persona and the suggestive nature assumed within that. Nevertheless, he wanted to know, but without asking again.

He stumbled across the game "TRUTH OR DARE" and the light bulb clicked on. Needless to say, the game would incorporate tweaks unique to Rick's peculiar imagination. Employing his trademark sombrero, Irish cap and Don Draper fedora, Rick created whathebelieved  
were truly unique categoriesand dares to store within for selection.

Castle sat back, satisfied with his accomplishment, printed out the rules for everyone. The sombrero contained the players names, the cap had categories to frame the truth questions and the fedora the devilish array of dares. Since the persons beingchallengedwere  
random, a person could only be chosentwice in a row. Additionally each player had to use up their two assigned dares. Castle decided that the first to arrive at the loft got to select the first name. After choice of the victim,a category  
would bechosen. Next if truth is requested, the panel of non participants would judge if the question was acceptable. Within the framework of the category. If dare is preferred, a selection from the fedora is made. Castle wringed his hands  
in anticipation. This will be fun, Castle snickered dastardly!

Rick busied himself around his island, checking on the stromboli's in the oven, then going back to arranging the platters of hot and cold antipasto. Next he checked the glassware on the makeshift bar. Deciding to feature a selection of seven wines, fivered  
and two white (with plenty in reserve), they were all from the exclusive Perna vineyard.

Satisfied with his presentation, Castle double checked the game rubrics while awaiting his guests. Suggested arrival time was 7pm but rarely did anyone arrive before 7:30. Much to his surprise, and totally out of character, the first co-worker arrived  
right on time. More shocking, it was Beckett who presented herself first. After greeting her awkwardly at the doorway, as their skirmish in the bullpen had not been resolved, Beckett buzzed past him to the bar. Pouring a generous goblet of Merlot  
/,she settled next to Castle on the couch biding her time until the rest of the gang showed up.

Everyone arrived shortly after, digging into the feast of roasted red peppers, eggplant and Italian meats not to mention the three types of Stromboli. Obviously hungry, any hope Castle had for leftovers vanished. It put a huge smile on his face to know  
/hisfriends enjoyed the culinary fare, and of course, the wine.

The friends congregated into the living room where Castle arranged six seats in a circle. Interesting enough, the girls congregated together just like a high school dance,and as fate would have it, Beckett faced directly at the host. In the middle  
/sat the coffee table with the three hats. Castle passed out the rules, explaining as he went, Ryan and Espo letout a low whistle while Lanie squirmed ever so noticeably. Castle allowed the murmuringto continue for a moment or two

before clearing his throat and announcing the startof the evening's merriment.

"Beckett, as she arrived first, gets to select the first sucker!" Castle gleefully opened the festivities. Plunging her hand into the sombrero. She extracted the name of her best friend, Lanie Parrish. Before being asked, Lanie blurted out "TRUTH". Kate  
/nextblindly selected the question category, "Romance". Pondering how dynamic she wanted to kick off the night, Kate decided to ask "Listerine or Scope before kissing" As per the matrix, the panel of non participants voted I unanimously to acceptthe  
/question, perhaps hoping for leniency upon their interrogation.

As the game progressed everyone got caught up in the jocularity. The most probing question was asked to Castle by Lanie, the query being who was better in bed, Merideth or Gina. Espo took the first dare, embarrassed into strut around the loft in

apair offour inch stilettos. When Lanie drew Beckett, not chancing anything as it could get quite embarrassing,Kate took the challenge. Retreating to the hall bath, she emerged wearing a jock strap over her form fitting jeans in

the crotch area makingfor a truly hilarious sight. Esposnapped a picture, a no no according to the rules, and Beckett teasingly threatened to kill him and have Lanie hide the body if that saw the light of day. Espo deleted it but only

after sneaking a copy to Castle.

As the night progressed, each randomly spoke about how much fun this was. Jenny even escaped her personality by answering a rather kinky question asked by Javi. Castle even drew Beckett once, she declaring Truth especially after the athletic supportercharade.  
Momentarily stunned by the question "what is your favorite position in bed" she had a snappy comeback.

"In the middle. Two pillows under my head, laying onmy left side, blanket up to my armpits, no lights."

The reply drew howls from the peanut gallery, making Castle blush for asking that innuendo and Beckett smuglyenjoying her retort. Settling down finally, the game continued with the questions getting more risqué, especially towards the soon to be

newlyweds,withRyan especially embarrassed. His dare caused him to wear Jenny's bra for two questions. Doing that thing only ladies can, taking it off without removing her shirt, Jenny triumphantly pulled it out of her sleeve and tossed it to

the blushing detective. Lanieeven offered to snap it on, fiddling with the single hook,to prolong the torture. Needless to say, it was another Espo Kodak moment.

Interestingly enough, it took almost all night for Beckett to draw Rick's name. Rick had two shots at Kate, the second Truth question encompassed the category of domestic skills. Not memorable at all. But now the catcalls implored Rick to choose Truth,which  
hegallantly did. "Ask me anything, I fear nothing" his bravado taking trash. Stealthily dipping her right hand into the Irish cap, the well used placard "Romance" reared its seductive head once again. A big broad smile filled Kate's face knowing  
she wasbeating the master at his own game creation.

"Ok _Ricky_ , what is _**your**_ number?"

This is chapter 1. Subsequent chapters to follow


	2. Chapter 2

"TWO!," Castle shouted out without a thought or hesitation. "Yes, TWO, Gina and Ellie Monroe!"

"WHAT" Kate exclaimed incredulously not realizing it was audible. In her mind she could not believe Castle had just two partners, the same number as her over the last four plus years.

"No wait! THREE!" Meredith paid me a visit just after we all met, I remember it was around the time of the knockoff handbag case.

"Shit" Kate mumbled, realizing she left out her one night tryst with Will Sorenson around that same timeframe. So they each were at three. She never really forgave herself for putting willin harm's way and made it her mission to nurse himback  
to health. Will realizing he had the advantage, used his charm and impeccable knack for guilting people to get Kate to sleep with him. What a mistake she bemoaned then suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard...

"DEEP FRIED TWINKIE!" Espo recalled Castle calling her.

"OUCH!" He then cried out as Lanie delivered a loud open handed slap to his sternum.

"Deep Fried Twinkie". Murmured Castle. Reflexively, Beckett smacked his shoulder for good measure.

"Who is Deep Fried Twinkie?" A small voice whispered to the gathering

Castle embarrassed for his terminology, said curtly "You guys all know who!"

Once again Jenny spoke "I don't" which generated a good hearty laugh.

"Alexis's mom, his first ex-wife" Ryan whispered to her.

It looked like Ryan had a dumbfounded look that only he could manage.

"You and Ellie Monroe? How come I didn't know?"

"I don't even want to know you bro?" Espo disgustingly spit out

Clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention, Beckett decided to pursue this further. "Judge, I do not believe Mr Castle answered the question fully"

Lanie, adjusting the powder white wig she wore , one much like those of British Parliament, the result of choosing a dare on her last turn, gave an exaggerated look of contemplation.

"Objection, your honor!" Castle demanded, but not in a playful way " I was only asked for my number, and I gave a number. The question should be satisfied"

Once again, Judge Lanie wore the look of consideration before responding to the challenge. "While it is true the question only asked for YOUR number, once you volunteered the information about deep fried twinkies, you lost your privilege to leaveit  
at three"

The ruling was greeted by hooting and hollering from the peanut gallery, Beckett being most expressive with a fist pump.

Esposito wanted to have more fun with the ruggedly handsome author, looking to make him more uncomfortable, make him squirm. Handing him a 250 page Meade wired composition notebook, he squealed "fill it up big boy! Are there even enough pages for 'PLAYBOY  
Rick Castle?"

Rick snatched a Mont Blanc from his breast pocket and opened page one. Exaggerating his motions and banter he started to write, then paused and boasted "I guess I best go back to my early teen years then" a big smile creased his demeanor.

Everyone chortled except for Kate who now was unsure whether she really wanted to know.

The turning of the front door knob drew attention away from Rick. Martha and Alexis bounded in, arms full and struggling. In her best dramatic form, Martha announced "I bought dessert!"

Alexis picked up her queue declaring the delicacies each box contained. "We have cannoli's, napoleons, eclairs, Italian cookies, specialty coffee…" She barely maintained control of the packages as she spoke prompting Espo and Ryan to jump up and help.

Martha continued in her unique flamboyant style shooing everyone into the dining room to partake of the goodies. Filling their plates with sweets and mugs with coffee, they settled around the oval and began to regale Martha of their new game nightshenanigans  
avoiding any salacious details since the youthful Alexis stayed to listen.

Finally, Alexis stood up, filled her plate with her favorite cookies. "Goodnight everyone! Gonna skype with Ashley." Bounding up the stairs, the room fell silent until the distinct sound of the bedroom door closing spurred on the conversation.

"Ok, now let me have the saucy details!" Martha urged. They laughed and mingled for another half hour until, Jenny made a move to leave. Kevin followed on her heels, like the good puppy dog he was. Lanie then excused herselfleaving alone, having  
driven there from Queens. Espo departed hoping to catch up with the Medical Examiner.

"See you tomorrow detective?" Castle queried as to release her also.

"Let me help with cleanup" Kate requested, which was quickly accepted. The three of them, well, she and Castle anyway, made quick work of the dishes and leftovers, enjoying each other's company.

Time slipped away too quickly as the grandfather clock in the foyer chimed midnight. Beckett went for her jacket, "sorry I must be going,,, not many cabs on the street and I'd prefer not to take the subway."

Castle nodded and escorted her to the door. Kate leaned into him and whispered in his ear "dodged a bullet there cupcake, but you are definitely not off the hook!" She then playfully punched his bicep causing him to mock pain.

Downstairs, as Kate exited, Rick's driver opened the right rear door for her. Rick watched from the window as the door closed and the town car drove her away.

The next morning Kate arrived at the precinct a bit earlier than her normal 8am. Thinking, no really hoping, Castle would come in soon since he would be bearing her morning coffee, one she most definitely wanted. The minutes passed by, everso slowly,  
each tick no closer to her latte. She decided to get up from her desk and make another attempt to conquer the fancy machine. Just as soon as she rose, she sat back down deciding to wait just a bit longer.

Just as her internal coffee timer expired, Kate made her move, "hell with it" she considered," I want coffee!" As she stepped away from her desk, the familiar ding of the elevator sounded and she returned to her perch expecting well hoping at least,  
/for her liquid gold. Not disappointed, Castle bounded from the Otis, making a beeline to his chair next to her desk. Initially ecstatic but then she sensed something wrong.

Yup she was right. He only had one large signature cup in his hand.

Was this payback for last night's wise ass question in front of all their friends? It was supposed to be funny and well, yes, make him squirm a bit but he deserved it after that nonsense in the bullpen. Was he really that thin skinned? But

they got along great last night after everyone left so why no coffee?

Castle plopped his butt down, cradling the nectar the gods close to him. He saw the look, her look, the look that could kill. Not able to contain his shit eating grin any longer, he slid the latte over to her. "Arturo ran out of my favorite

blend and well since I knew I was running late, he promised to deliver mine when the new batch was done so I could take care of you."

"Good thing, I was ready to shoot you for it!"

It was a familiar position. The bottom of her butt cheeks nestled on the edge of her desk, her second latte, compliments of Arturo, in her left hand and a bear claw in her right, a laser like stare consuming the murder board. Her eyebrows

narrowed trying to make some connection out of all the notes and photos pinned there.

Castle assembled the pastries and boxes of Joe for the precinct in the break room. He enjoyed doing this, providing just a small bit of nice to their day. Emerging from the coffee area, he saw her. Castle loved this pose. Well

this one and the one where she sat fully on her desk, ankles crossed gently swinging her legs while meditating over a case. Every chance he could, he snapped a picture on his iPhone. Remarkable in every respect and he was in awe of her.

Quietly slipping in next to her, he studied the board as intently as she. He knew he missed something, something big. And it bothered him tremendously. Just like that journal bothered him. Then a typical Castle theory invaded his

brain. Not yet fleshed out, he dared not interrupt Beckett's soliloquy. No, he needed to be sure of this first. Like the Flash, Castle disappeared without a trace, searching out Esposito


	3. Chapter 3

Still mesmerized by the board, Kate did not realize Rick had left, hell she probably never felt him arrive initially. She bit off a small edge of the bear claw then waved it around like a conductor scoring a masterpiece in the symphony. Sheraised  
and lowered it, swished it around gently then aggressively, stopping at certain junctures to gather her thoughts. Finally she turned to her right " Castle, I could use one of your crazy theories right about now" then saw she

was alone.

Castle had escaped, made his way to the stairway shunning the elevator as the distinctive ding would alert Beckett of his retreat. Pausing on the landing between the third and fourth floors, Rick snapped out his iPhone and fired a text to Esposito.

"Meet me at my coffee shop asap"

Not thirty seconds later, the reply came back "why?"

"Got a crazy theory, need justification". He hit send then amended his post to add

" and please bring the journal"

The last comment drew Espo in. This may be one hell of a theory.

Ten minutes later, Castle acquired the sex book from Javi and parted company, heading home to do some research.

Castle was thrilled that Alexis was home. He needed her help.

"Alexis, grab your laptop and come to the study please...no. Pretty Please"

With that the youngster entered and pulled up a seat at her dad's desk.

"Open that app you showed me the other day, the one that does the funky stuff with pictures."

"Bet you're glad we got it for the Derrick Storm graphic novel, eh?"

Beckett pulled her travel mug to her lips only to be disappointed that it was empty. Absentmindedly, she called "Castle" as you scanned the bullpen.

Just then Esposito emerged from the elevator, bounding toward Beckett. "Where's Castle?" She challenged

"Think he said something about Alexis but he did ask me do deliver this to you." extending his arm holding one more latte. Eagerly accepting it she mumbled something about going to give him a call.

Alexis loaded the application program on Rick's machine the took painstaking care in delivering a thorough tutorial. Using generic pictures, Alexis cut,pasted,realigned and re-clothed, showing in absolute detail how graphics are donein the modern  
he became comfortable with the machinations of the program, he thanked his daughter and pulled out his portable scanner and got to work on the journal.

Alexis made her way to the kitchen, the familiar stare inside the refrigerator took place. "You hungry dad?" The shout came across the loft.

"It's lunchtime? Time flies!"

"Dad, maybe we can invite Detective Beckett?"

"Sure honey, let me call her!" 

With that Castle hit her speed dial digit.

"Castle?" She said in a surprised voice

"Beckett glad you answered. Alexis wanted totalk to you about something".

"Ummmm Kate, would you have a minute to chat, just you and me? Maybe lunch, we're preparing it now?

"Really? That would be great! Sure, here he is"

"Castle, the lunch offer is sweet but what I really need one of your screwball theories." Kate blurted out

"Can we have both?" Castle retorted.

"Okay see you soon then, but totallynot cool having Alexis ask"

She hung up before a witty comeback formed in Castle's mind.

A half hour later a sharp rap sounded on the mahogany door. Alexus scrambled up to answer, thrilled that detective Beckett stood outside. Shooing her in and grabbing her jacket, hanging it on the solid wood coat rack.

"I am so glad you made it?, great to see you!" Alexis beamed catching Beckett slightly off stride,

Castle rushed out of his study to greet his partner. "So happy you made it!"

"Yea well I was getting nowhere staring at the murder board and thought some fresh air and a change of scenery would help. Now I seem to remember a promise of lunch?"

Over on the island, a big spread from Carmine's deli awaited. This kings of deli meats along with a selection of cheeses adorned the twenty-four inch platter. A complement of breads, pickles, salads and condiments completed the plentiful lunch. They  
all assembled their sandwiches and grabbed refreshments before settling in at the dining room table.

The three made light conversation, ranging from Alexis going to the junior prom and Castle's reaction to it, Martha's new starring role and the progress of the new Nikki Heat novel. Kate sat back and drank in the ambivalence, thinking one day shewould  
like the family dynamic but not accepting it herself that it could actually happen. Providing no resistance, a smile overtook her face which was not lost on Castle who gave her a reassuring glance.

After having their fill, Kate loaded the plates and glasses into the dishwasher. "When did she get so comfortable and domesticated here at the loft" wandered into her psyche. When she was done Alexis pulled Kate aside for a chat.

Meanwhile, Castle retreated to his den continuing with the software and journal. When he reached a break point, he called for Beckett. Wrapping up her girl talk with young Castle, she approached the den for the second part of why she showedup.

Seeing her enter, Castle quickly covered up his desk and switched off his monitor. He caught Beckett's "what the hell" being mouthed as she observed him. Knowing he was caught in the act, he lead Kate to a comfy chair.

"So Beckett, what did you two talk about"

"Come on Castle, that's between us" Kate said exasperated

"Really, you're playing that card"

"Ok Castle, if you have to know, Alexis was asking if one month was too soon to give her boyfriend a…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Castle screamed while covering his ears.

"Anniversary gift Castle! God you are so easy!"

Just then Alexis entered the study smiling broadly. She and Beckett share a high five and a knowing giggle. Alexis the departed as she devilishly interjected:

"I wonder what I should give Ashley today" smirking naughtily..

"You can be pure evil, Beckett". Castle whistled as he tried to regain his composure.

"You still have no idea" she wickedly retorted.

"Enough of that, so what was it I came here for besides a nice lunch?"

"Where did they say he went to college?"

"PHAAD … Philadelphia Art and Design … Why?"

"Well, I had come over a leaned on the desk next to you, staring at the board. Trying to figure out what mesmerized you so as I could not see it. Then looking around, I saw Espo who was pantomiming script writing in a notebook and itmade me think  
of last night"

"You dragged me all the way over here to tell me your number?"

"No,no,noI have a crazy theory… Well maybe not really crazy…"

"CASTLE" Beckett getting increasingly agitated

"Ok, before I get to the theory, I need to give you some backstory"

Rolling her eyes dramatically all Kate could do was grunt to continue

"Ok so I was staring at the board, Espo's gesture fresh in my mind when I spotted the journal picture on the board, the a lightbulb went off for me."

Ok, so far not too crazy…" Beckett hesitated

"Now the back story.

"Oh geez" groaned Beckett

Without taking a breath, Castle rambled on "so the journal and the Meade pad were the connection for me. Now I had a serious girlfriend my senior year at Faircroft Prep but broke up when I got tossed before senior prom. I had a steady my firstyear  
at college then met Kiara.

"Is there a point sometime soon?" Beckett now exasperated

"After she broke my heart, like three months later, I met Meredith. She was fun and pretty and the sex…"

"CASTLE,"

"Sorry, anyway three months later I discovered she was pregnant. Oh she didn't tell me. Never had any intention to. I thought I was doing the honorable and right thing marrying her, well, until I caught her cheating on our firstanniversary.

"So sorry Castle, I didn't know"

Waving her off, he continued "So I got full custody of Alexis along with what I hoped was a budding career. Martha was on the road a lot so...not important. Anyway, here I am ready to release my first Derrick Storm novel but I had a sixmonth old  
and as as you know, there are days where you don't know who the adult is,me or Alexis, so parenting would be an adventure especially without any real support"

This caused Kate to chuckle. Waving her hand, Castle continued.

"Well my conundrum became how to be both father and author. Long book signing trips were out, Meredith got the part she auditioned for so she was out of the picture. So initially the book launches and signings were local to New York. So I am at  
a book signing and maybe two or three from the end a young woman, quite over served, opened up her top three buttons, leaned forward and asked that I sign her breasts. I did"

Once again, Beckett's eyes rolling like a slot machine, listening to Castle justify his actions.

Clearing his throat once more, he picked back up "I did, and offered the smart ass comment 'call me when you want to wash it off'. Paula, my publicist was appalled but the next day, page 6 ran the photo and quote, then EWsomehow obtained footage  
of the entire scene. That, dear origin of PLAYBOY RICK CASTLE"

"Charming story, but how does it relate to this murder?"

"So needless to say, now that I am a wild and crazy guy, Paula arranged for a chest signing the next couple of times until women started doing it on their own. Paula would then edit and send pictures of me and someone resembling famous personout  
on the town. No, page six never verified anything. I was guilty as charged in their print. And the public bought it lock,stock and barrel. They did not know that almost every night I was home with Alexis, not going crazy or partying. I mean  
I did actually do a couple of crazy and embarrassing things like the Central Park fiasco which just embellished my character. But mostly I was a stay at home dad and writer and dated rarely until Alexis was four and Martha moved in"

Castle could see Beckett's brain grinding its gears, allowing her time to digest all he told her.

He continued "so when Javi gave me the notebook and challenged me to fill it, I couldn't, not even a full page. Then I thought hey, if Paula could create all that fake stuff without the fancy apps and programs of today, maybe our Vic did thesame?"

"Interesting… He was a graphic designer...is that what you want to show me?

"Come around here… This is a program I got Alexis when she got into graphic artistry around the time of the first Derrick Storm comic. Espo brought me the journal, yes you can bring it back now, I am done. I scanned in all the women inthe journal"

"Trying to bump upyour number? " Beckett teased

"Well here is the thing, if you look closely, almost every picture has been edited. Take Jenny for instance"

"Castle, let that go, we are not telling Ryan"

"No no, check the neckline, the collar bone does not match the neck. So the program scanned the Internet for that body type and see what came up?"

"Cover art for Madonna's like a virgin"

"Yup, now this handly tool allows for adding or removing clothing, ergo a fraudulent Gyrating Jenny"

"Ok. So we know she is edited, how many of the others?"

"Dunno, the first In the book is Amy Kemp the COO of KPW. A search showed body and head together in full glory so to speak. She was not shy showing off! The other interesting thing is Holly Franklin isn't in there even though they dateda month.

"You may have hit on something here Castle! Okay let's get this back to the precinct and finish processing this. Guys really do this stuff,huh? Sort of like a technical notch on the bedpost, except this guys was lying. I hated theguys,  
especially in high school,who spread false rumors about who the slept with. Total bastards!"

Back at the precinct, the tech's took over the laptop for scanning while Beckett and Castle brought the boys up to speed. Both nodded in agreement about Castle's theory but then a thought crossed Ryan's mind.

"Jenny asked about the case last night and I told her about the Vic and the journal. She said she knew him, they went on a date but he was creepy"

"Creepy, how so?" Beckett encouraged

"Creepy like making innuendos and wanting to take pictures. He did snap off a couple before she got him to stop"

The tech's broke into the discussion with news. Two others were real un-doctored pictures, Crystal Springs, a stripper at Goodfellows in midtown and Tied-up Tigress, Aka Theresa Decker, a dominatrix in 'the Alley'

Ruling out the professionals initially. Beckett then ordered Ryan and Esposito to find Amy Kemp and bring her in for questioning.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock over the coffee room struck8pm and still no signs of Esposito and Ryan. Beckett paced the bullpen, glance at the elevator, memorize the murder board, but still she impatiently waited. Then waited so more.

She missed Castle, having excused himself to host the writers poker night at theloft. All the big guns were there, Connolly, Cannell, Lehane, Patterson. She could still hear his jokes as to why Stephen King got excluded. But she couldn'thave  
him cancel even though he offered multiple times. But the void he left was so big.

9pm two dejected detectives landed onthe 4th floor. Their mission failed, Amy Kemp was in the wind. A search of her apartment came up empty, no evidence, no clues and no Amy. It didn't appear she'd been there recently. CSUcame in to do a thorough  
sweep but disappointment did not begin to describe Javi and Ryan. They especially loathed facing Beckett with no suspect.

"Yo Beckett, she a ghost!" Javi explained entering the bullpen

Swearing under her breath, she refocuses and rattles off a to-do list. "Get surveillance footage from all airports, including Stewart and Teterboro. Add the parking lots and structures. You know, add Manhattan Penn Station, GrandCentral and Newark  
Penn to the groups. And for the hell of it, Port Atrocity also."

An exasperated look appeared on both faces "Don't give me that!" She retorted "get the ball rolling then call it a night. I'll get an APB and BOLO issued. Then reach out to TSA and the Feds"

Espo and Ryan worked quickly and got things in motionattempting to gather the impressive amount of data they requested. Then they knocked off for the night leaving Beckett who likely would be still there at midnight.

They all assemble the next morning, a Saturday, exactly one week until Ryan's nuptials. The data mining was tedious and slow so Beckett got Gates to approve overtime for the tech's to take over. Her results were no better. The DA didnot have anything  
ongoing against KPW, The firm on the wrong end of the hostile takeover.

The only decent part of her day was Castle bringing her morning latte and then lunch. They ate together and he stayed for a couplehours before excusing himself.

"Sorry Beckett, got to get ready for the mayor's fundraiser, the one I asked you to come to?"

"Well, have a good time"

All dead ends. Espo summoned up the courage to approach Beckett. "Umm , ahhh, well…"

"Come on, spit it out Javi"

"Mind if we leave, Ryan's batchelor party is tonight"

"Oh yea, sure,sure, get out of here… See ya Monday!"

Monday morning, the case seems to be getting colder. The team, sans Castle, gatherin the coffee room. Already there are Hastings, on temporary assignment to homicide and Velasquez giggling over the morning edition of the Post. Thereon  
page six is the ruggedly handsome writer with a blonde bombshell on his arm from Saturday's party. Kate tries to ignore them as she aimlessly flips through the current issue of EW while waIting her turn at the espresso machine. Andthere it is  
in full color and glory , Richard Castle and a well known actress in a semi-compromising position. Hermouth fell open.

"Good morning comrades!" Castle bellowed as he approached handing Beckett her favorite coffee.

The others acknowledge him, with Velasquez leaving the Post open to page6 next to Beckett. Espo wanders over and sees the picture. He smilesthen reaching into his shoulder bag, he extracts another Mead spiral notebook and tosses it at Castle.

"Judging from today's news, you may need this to finish the list of your number" Javi evilly chuckles. "Are these additions to the great Castle number?"

Castle is ata loss and does not even reply prompting Beckett to push the publications over to where Castle was sitting. "Oh,oh I can explain" he cries out. They all turn to hear him out, even Hastings and Velasquez re-enterinstead of eavesdropping.

"The page six woman, well we met at a book signing. We reconnected and well, i didn't believe her when she said she tattooed my signature on her boobs. She hadto prove it to me!"

Javi hooted and hollered, Ryan blushed, the female detectives licked their lips. Kate just smiled since she knew better and believed his story about Paula setting him up to enhance the playboy image.

A moment later, The conversation revolved around the upcoming wedding. "So Castle, I seeyou are bringing a plus one?" Ryan asks innocently

"Whoa… Thought we all agreed to go solo and really party?" Espo says obviously hurt.

"Well Javi, I am still going single, we'll dance the night away". Beckett teased. Then she got a bit naughty, smirking sexily.

"So Rick, your plus one, tell us about her? Hope Javi doesn't have to buy another notebook!"

"Oh. Well, she's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's funny. The way she smiles at me sometimes just melts my heart." He waxes poetically.

"So she in the number or no?" Javi insisted but Castle took his coffee and went to his chair.

Beckett excused herself next to take a call. The intensity of her eyes spoke that they caught a break in the case. Scribbling some notes, she ended with a gracious salutation before hanging up. Just knowing Castle would be next to her,

she pushed her scrawl toward him to read.

Kate settled in her chair and pounded on her computer keyboard. Footage from JFK airport popped up.

"TSA got her on the flight manifest of Delta 777 into SFO. Here is the security footage from that timeframe. Wait, is that her?"

Castle nodded as they watched Amy get thru security. Beckett rewinds the footage three more times hoping to capture any sort of clue.

"Didn't you get the parking and egress footage too?" Castle's mind working overtime

"Yes, so we know what gate she entered, and what time, maybe we can see her enter the terminal and if she came by car service"

Kate brought up the outside footage and lo and behold, there was Amy getting out of a Lincoln town car. The driver was in full uniform, including chauffeur cap. He looked to be almost six foot marginally overweight with a small gut hanging over

his waistband. The hair on the back of his hair appeared brown with great flecks. Going back two minutes and focusing in the ramp to the Delta terminal revealed only one black car service vehicle. Zooming in, the snared the platenumber and service  
name.

"Espo Ryan, go get me this man!" Beckett ordered relaxing back into her chair

Under the hot lights of the interrogation room, the driver fesses up to driving Amy to the airport. He details every movement from her call to drop off.

Kate signs herself and Castle out. They head to the Oaks on Park, a clandestine corporate condo building used for less than above board actions, where Amy got the car. The ride over is uncharacteristically quiet. Beckett is deep in thoughtand Castle  
chooses discretion as the better part of valor. The park and exit the car. Hastings hands Beckett a white envelope.

Entering the swank apartment building, Beckett, flashing her badge, asks the security guard to bring her to apartment 7B. He refused which pissed off Beckett. She asked for manager who also initially denied her until that magic whiteenvelope with  
a warrant appeared.

Both Castle and Beckett snap on their blue latex gloves as they peruse the premises. "So Castle do I know your plus one?"

"i bet you do" he retorted

Still a bit uncomfortable with the conversation "is she in the number?"

Castle let out a huge laugh and continued searching the suite.

Not satisfied, Beckett pushed on. "Ummmm Castle, those pictures in the paper and magazine…"

"Yea, what about them?"

"Are the like the ones you said Paula created for you before?"

Castle's eyes widened then zoomed in on something reflective on the couch.

"Beckett, what do you suppose we have here?" He questioned before tweezering it into an evidence bag.

"Hmmmmm a cuff link, the initials SH in script. Do we know anyone with that moniker?". A smile snuck across her face.

Kate finallytried once more " that story you told the boys was BS right?"

Castle gave her that devious smile of his before proceeding with the search.

They continued through the apartment, Kate biting her lower lip as to not repeat her personal question to Rick. Although camouflaged, they found the refrigerator hidden behind the same cabinet veneer as the overheads. Inside the contents piquedCastle's  
interest.

"Didn't Lanie say Bailey was poisoned?"

"Yup Colchicine"

"And the method of delivery was something chocolate containing a great amount of protein?"

"Yes, Castle, where is this going?"

Castle reaches in and pulls out a Nutrasystem sixteen ounce shake bottle"

"Like this?"

Beckett speed dialed Espo. "Javi, round up Mr. Seth Harris for questioning"

Then hit the special number ordering a CSU sweep on the condo.

Back at the precinct, Seth Harris had been stewing in interrogation room 1 for almost a half hour. His foul mood aside, his requests for his lawyer went unheeded with really pissed him off. But he never could have scorched the scathing verbalbeat  
down Beckett gave him.

"Where's my lawyer?" Harris bellowed

"Guilty of something? Maybe the murder of Michael Bailey?"

"No..no way…"

"We found your cuff link at the Oaks. While you were waiting, we reviewed the surveillance tapes to see you were there on the night of his murder. Your prints are all over the place. "

"So I use it from time to time to relieve stress"

"With Amy Kemp?"

"Hmmmmmm, well if you must know , yes"

"Ok so do I book you for murder one or assessor to murder?"

"I didn't murder anyone. I just wanted to kill the takeover. Yea, I slept with Amy to try to get her to give me details so I could counter. She thought I was too old. So much for Viagra. So I sent Bailey to her. He

may have been a graphic artist by say, but by night he was a helluva computer hacker. I sent him to seduce her and raid her files"

"So you think she got wind of your master plan and offed him?" Beckett pressed even harder.

"Ask her, she'll be back for the board vote Thursday morning"

At that point Harris's lawyer showed up only to be greeted with "thanks for nothing?"

Armed and fully confident, Kate Beckett strode into the board meeting of KPW Mining Corporation. Looking around the rather large conference room table, Beckett made eye contact with each board member. Seth Harris finally had enough "Callmy lawyer,  
you have no right in here"

Smirking delightfully, Kate replied "Oh but I do. I am here to make an arrest for the murder of Michael Bailey"

Holly Franklin buried her head as if Beckett could not see her and let out a huge sigh when she walked past her spot. Staring intently at Seth Harris, Beckett tapped on the shoulder of Amy Kemp, asking her to stand reciting the words "you havea  
right to remain silent…"

Thursday night with the case all buttoned up, Lanie and Kate along with the bridesmaids decided Jenny needed a bachelorette party. And Beckett knew just the place.

Sitting front row with pitchers of margaritas onthe small tables, Jenny would be sent off to hen-Dom in style. The Package Store, jammed to capacity, rocked loudly for the opening acts. Jenny blushed a deep shade of Rose until the liquidcourage  
took over. It was almost time for the headliner.

"How did you get us in here? The place is mobbed" Lanie wondered

"The star of the next act is a personal friend, remember that fake cop case?"

"And Ladies, the star of your evening, HANS VONN MANSHAFTT"

Meanwhile Castle gathered the boys for a few at the Old Haunt. They enjoyed their time, regalingeach other with stories until the Kate draggedthem all back for a nightcap.

Everyone gathered in the largest booth when Lanie, reached into her suitcase ofa handbag and donned her old English White Powdered Wig

"Ahem, Mr. Castle, you still need to provide Ms. Beckett with her answer. If you forgot, the question was, 'Castle, What is Your number"

Never quite knowing when to quit, Espo began riding Castle hard about the number.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are embarking on history. For the first time ever, the world will know exactly what Playboy Rick Castle's number is. The betting lines in Vegas are spinning wildly, not knowing what to anticipate. Yes ladiesand gentlemen,  
the legend of Castle will be revealed tonight!"

Fidgeting around, mostly for show, Castle summonedJameson the barkeep over asking for his messenger bag. Reaching in, Castle extracted its contents. Out came the original Mead tossed right at Espo's head. He caught it and began leafingthrough  
it,

"Marginally impressive!"

Castle pulled out a second and thistime nailed him on the side of the cheek.

"Holy s… This one full too?"

Delivering the trademark eyebrow and Castle dirty smile, a third Mead found its way out, deposited in front of the offending detective, rendering him speechless. Not done yet, Rick produced four classic "black books" to substantiate thespiral contents.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Well everyone's except Kate's. She knew his secret. All it took was a gentle nudge on her elbow to reassure her.

"Oh by the way, my plus one is NOT in there!"


	5. Chapter 5

The beautiful ride through the countryside had finally found it's destination. Who knew Poughkeepsie would be that far from the city. Thankfully traffic was light and she got there early as she intended. But there it was, nestled  
comfortably atop undulating green lawns. Oh, it was beautiful. Magical even. Made of stone, who knows how old, but at least a century , Kate guessed. All stone, spanning to the peaks of the bell tower where a bronze cross  
rose to the heavens. A magnificent venue to witness the everlasting love of two people ready to take the ultimate vow, two very dear friends.

Taking a fold of bills from her clutch, she inquired the cost. The driver just replied that an invoice would be sent, this company did not allow drivers to accept payments. Not really buying that answer, Kate got out of the back of the town  
car when the driver opened the door then reached in the front passenger window and left him a generous tip.

Now there she stood at the foot of the stone and slate stairway, eight steps to be exact. Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself that she hadn't been to a wedding since, well years even though she had been a bridesmaid six times. Hell,  
she hadn't been to church since well, yea, then. "Let's not go there she reminded herself". Releasing the air from her lungs, she ascended the steps gingerly in her four inch heals. Before her was a royal oak double door entry crafted lovingly  
as the old craftsmen were known for. Glancing to her left, she spotted it, the cornerstone in Roman numerals then below them 1812. A two hundred plus year old church, the perfect place she mused.

If the outside was spectacular, the interior was exquisite. The pews all hand crafted with religious symbols carved reverently into the sides. The center aisle looked to be marble, from Ireland she assumed, after all this was Saint Patrick's.  
The stained glass, simply heavenly. The exterior walls adorned with magnificent artwork, Salvatore Dali would be her guess, of the stations of the cross. The altar, with the pre Vatican II railing still firmly in place, and  
sanctuary were as she pictured the eternal banquet table from the gospels she studied in Catholic school. To the left stood a chiseled granite statue of Saint Joseph, on the right the matching figure of Mary. Here eyes were then drawn  
to the center when a gold and bronze tabernacle sat regally as only fitting for the Heavenly Host.

Instinctively as if her reflexes took control of her, Kate slowly strode down the center aisle. As by impulse, she genuflected at the altar, smoothly, blessing herself then turned left to the bank of candles. Finding a skewer, she stole a flame  
from an adjoining candle and lit the top center one. Kneeling down on the cushion, Kate implored the Blessed Mother's intercession for her mom and somewhat guiltily, herself. While in silent prayer, she felt a drizzle of moisture fall  
on her cheeks, realizing how much this moved her.

Dabbing the droplets with a Kleenex from her clutch, she spied a sign for the restroom and ducked inside undetected. She knew why she needed it to be secretive. She had a moment of frailty and Kate Beckett never let anyone see weakness in  
her. Checking her face in the mirror, her makeup still remained intact even after her emotional moment and her hair still behaving, flowing nicely toward her shoulders. Exiting the lavatory she strode back down the side path  
toward the generously sized atrium. She looked up to admire the large choir loft with the impressive antique pipe organ where a soprano and organist were setting up.

Getting to the back of the church, she felt a tug on her sleeve, spinning to see one of Jenny's bridesmaids.

"Jenny asked if you were here! Come say hello!"

Kate allowed herself to be lead away by this very perky young lady, dressed in Robbins egg blue chiffon, off the shoulder cut. Kate assumed it to be one of Jenny's younger sisters, the resemblance uncanny. Crossing into a smallish waiting  
room, Kate's eyes found her quickly, exclaiming

"Jenny! You are so beautiful!"

Kate meant every word. She looked like a cover model from Brides Monthly. They made small talk, Jenny thanking Kate for keeping Kevin safe and training him so well. With others milling around, Kate excused herself departing quickly.  
On the way out, she saw Kevin, graciously congratulating him, ensuring he realized how lucky he was.

As people started filtering into the church, Kate found a spot in the corner of the entryway away from everyone. She thought about how beautiful Jenny looked. How happy and nervous Kevin seemed. She list herself in her own thoughts.  
She thought about her life. Would she ever been in this spot, a blushing bride? Her relationship with Sorenson had progressed normally and nicely. She thought he one day might have asked her to marry him, they were so comfortable  
together and enjoyed her time with him. But then he left for Boston without discussing it with her. If she is being honest with herself, she would not have gone even if he asked.

The only other possibility could have been Dr Josh Davidson. Initially she was in awe of him, a cardiac surgeon who once saved four people before breakfast. Add to that, his Doctors Without Borders work made him special to her, at least initially.  
She remembers being so impressed that she told Castle about saving a life before the sun came up then asking what he did this morning and his funny reply "I made waffles". She then reflects on her confession to the ruggedly handsome author  
about her new feelings "It's so funny, Castle. You know, at first I loved that he was so busy. It just...just gave me an opportunity to keep one foot out the door just in case."

She still wallowed in that thought when it seemed the floodgates opened and a plethora of guests stormed in. It must be those staying at the Poughkeepsie Grand getting shuttled over. She initially thought to stay the night there also but decided  
she had things to do on her Sunday day off. Right, things to do, places to go like the dry cleaners, the laundromat and the grocery store, how exciting, not! At least she could sleep in her own bed.

She saw him first, dapperly dressed in a charcoal grey suit, lavender shirt and a tie that, what? "It matches my dress! How could he? How did he know?" she incredulously thought. Esposito and Ryan converged on him, slapping hands  
and exchanging man-hugs, dropping snarks at each other. Beckett skipped over to join her team, try to cheer herself up in their revelry. Turning to the sound of those oh so familiar clicks of high heels, Castle drank in the vision of beauty  
in front of him.

Clasping her hand, he twirled her gently, soaking in every detail of her. "You are exquisite!" Castle whistled as Beckett did her 360. Totally intoxicated by her, wearing a grey-skate Calvin Klein sleeveless belted sheath, with a charcoal  
grey wrap and black stiletto heels. Blushing noticeably, Kate replied:

"Thank you, you look good yourself"

Both held their gaze of each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither having the will to break away. Javier broke the spell when he blurted out:

"So we're is your plus one? What did you call her? Oh yea, as I recall you said 'Oh. Well, she's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's funny. The way she smiles at me sometimes just melts my heart."'

Ryan chained in, "yea Castle' hope I ain't paying for a wasted dinner"

Kate snickered deliciously, working hard to keep her little secret. Saving Castle from having to explain, she rationalized:

"So Castle since I am flying solo and you are sans plus one, wanna be each other's plus one?

"I would be honored, detective!" Castle relished the offer. He extended an arched elbow and Kate looped her arm thought it as Castle escorted her to their pew, stepping inside first so she had the aisle. Castle leaned over and whispered "easier  
to take photos".

Smiling, Kate clicked one after another of the church, capturing its essence totally. Nudging Castle as she sat down she couldn't contain her marvel of the whole experience. She chatted endlessly with him about the intricacies and nuances  
and the abject beauty of this house of God.

She grew quiet, and Castle reached over placing his palm over the back of Kate's hand. They stayed that way for several beats when sheepishly Kate spoke:

"Castle, I'm sorry for asking you that question about what's your number"

"No worries Beckett, I didn't mind"

"No really. I should not have called you out"

"And deprive Espo and Lanie all the fun they had? I was happy they got such enjoyment, I didn't mind being their target. I loved the camaraderie stemming from it. I think it turned out great!"

"Besides, I still will honor the question and the judge ruling by telling you my number...at some point"

"I don't think I want to know anymore, besides, then I would feel obligated to tell you mine and I am not as cavalier about it as you are"

"Fist off my dear Kate, the only ones that should know your number are you and if you want, your one and done"

Kate sighed, as if relieved, and squeezed Castle's hand in appreciation. There they sat there a moment more then Castle whispered "besides, the number I am sticking with is two, the love that I lost and the love that I working toward."

Before Kate could reply, Pachelbel Canon blasted from the vintage organ and the flower girl peaked her head into the main church chamber. They stood as did everyone else. Castle seized the opportunity to slip an envelope the size of a credit  
card into her clutch, barely before Kate turned to grab her camera for another round of photos. Then, as Jenny and her dad emerged from the atrium, whispered out of the earshot of Castle.

"I hope I'm ready when you get there" 


	6. Chapter 6

May I have the rings". Fr. O'Conner asks the best man

Now Jenny and Kevin are facing each other, hand in hand. The congregation is standing, jostling for position. Kate leans into the aisle snapping away. After the last time the shutter closes, she feels her tear ducts filling, a disturbing  
feeling for sure. Kate Beckett never cried at a wedding.

"I, Kevin, take you Jenny..."

Oh shit, not now. She feels the drizzle of moisture dampen her cheekbone.

"I Jenny, take you Kevin..."

Must be a leak in the ceiling...the wetness more than residual. Looking up, ceiling is fine. Eyes, not so much. Rick chances a glance towards her, seeing the droplets easing their way down toward her jaw. He nonchalantly stretches his  
left arm around her shoulder, securing a tight warm embrace. He boldly then reaches for her right hand, clasping it within his own.

"I got you Kate, just breathe". Then discretely passed her his hankeschief. She dabbed her eyes but suddenly a slight sob betrayed her when the padre announced:

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife"

After that, with Castle's arm still securing her to his side, Kate settled in for the rest of the mass thankful for her wrangled plus one. About thirty minutes later, everyone received their blessing and the Deacon exhorted the assembly to "Go In  
Peace" then breaking from the script added "And Enjoy the Reception!" The first notes of the recessional, appropriately Mendelssohn, shattered the throng into ecstatic cheering and clapping.

Dutifully, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan greeted each and every attendee who then climbed aboard 1920's style trolly for the short journey to the Hudson where the reception hall graced a knoll high above the river bank. Certainly a majestic setting, fitting  
for a celebration of life and love eternal. The banquet hall missed no detail, adorned in gold and white trimmings and linens. But that would have to wait. Immediately, the cocktail hour assembled on the balcony deck overlooking  
the marina and lapping whitecaps.

An open bar and succulent appetizers got the party rolling. Rick found a niche at one and secured two drinks for he and Beckett. He found her saving a seat for him at a small round bistro table with Lanie and Esposito. The boys excused  
themselves to peruse the bounty, bringing back several small plates of assorted morsels. Seconds later they sprung up again to see what they missed the first time around while Kate and Lanie socialized. They wandered outside, admiring  
the spectacular autumn colors vividly on display across the mighty tributary. Her heart filled with pure joy for her dear friends and the perfect start to their lives together.

Overstuffed and slightly buzzed, the doors open to the main room for all to be seated. Before long, they are standing hooting and hollering for the bride and groom as they make their grand entrance. A champaign toast precedes their first dance,  
the classic by Harry Connick Jr. "It had to be you". After two stanzas and several spins, the Master of ceremonies asked couples to join the happy pair. Instinctively, Castle offered his hand to Beckett who sheepishly accepted joining  
the multitude already on the parquet floor.

After the first dance came the obligatory mom-son and father daughter dance followed by a heartfelt toast from Jenny's maid of honor and a humorous yet somewhat embarrassing tribute from the best man. Boy did Kevin squirm upon the mention  
of leather and of vampires. Then, on queue, a bevy of beauties who doubled as guests formed a long line and processed in front of the head table, depositing keys onto Kevin's dinner plate, each making a reference to the seductive nature of the  
metal object and the sadness they had having to return it.

After almost twenty did homage in thus way and Kevin's embarrassment exponentially growing, the room broke off into an uproarious laughter at the sight on these women pretending an intimate relationship and the utter fear in young Ryan's face. Beckett  
and Castle looked at each other knowing they both thought it was one of the great pranks in wedding reception history. Finally some semblance of order returned when the priest rose to offer the blessing of the dinner in thanksgiving for the  
occasion and of course, the meal.

As expected in a first class place like the Grandview, the pacing of the evening is precise, methodical yet not rushed. Kate surprised herself in that she and Rick danced three more times in between courses, ending each with him visiting the corner  
bar for them before reuniting back at their table, appropriately table number 12.

Lanie and Kate excused themselves after the main course was cleared. Simply a heavenly meal, too much in actuality but deserving of all the praise showered upon this venue. They were not tipsy, not close to drunk, just a nice glow, a slight  
buzz washed over them as they strode to the ladies room. Castle found yet another corner bar and ordered two Jameson's neat, doubles he told the barkeep. Glasses in hand, he found his way to the outdoor balcony, breathing in the cool clean  
crisp air while watching the gentle whitecaps flicker in the breeze along the grand river.

It was in that spot where Kate found him. Fresh off her being interrogated by Lanie and confessing to having maybe the best time in years, Beckett conjured up a devilish plan. Leaning over the rail to watch the slow undulation of the waves,  
Castle allowed himself to get lost in thought. Kate snuck up behind him ever so quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissed him with a nip of teeth along his neckline. Getting the intended response, Castle spun around to see a  
smirking Beckett acting very demurely, holding the sides of her dress out, spinning slightly in delight.

A huge smile creases Rick's face, reaching out to clasp Kate's hand. Slowly circling her palm with the fleshy part of his thumb, he struggles with words even though it is his life line. He extends the tumbler of Irish whiskey towards her,  
and upon accepting, clinks glasses in a toast.

"Thank you!" He struggled to get out  
"For?" Come huge questioning return  
"For being my date tonite, my plus one"  
Eyebrows furrow as she analyzes him  
"It's just I can't bear being at these things alone and well... It's long time past asking Alexis to step in. She is so good to me, knowing my insecurity and being there but she needs to get on with her life too and the cutesy dad with daughter  
time is long past, it just make me seem pitiful."

She looks on with understanding. She knows the paparazzi could be hell after his following her for the last four years. Page six would have a field day spinning the story, reporting that playboy Rick Castle could not get a date for the  
wedding or worse, the could be cruel enough to say he was actually stood up!

Taking another gulp, she merely replied "always"

At that point, the sappy slow dance number playing to entice couple to dance wound down and replaced by a driving rhythm from the eighties. Finishing her drink, she yanked Rick's arm towards the parquet. With the burn of the amber liquid rolling  
down his throat from a hasty swallow, he provided her no resistance. In no time they find the chosen spot, intertwined with the revilers as one tune blends into a five pack, smoothly meshing to keep the beat going.

Kate and Rick barely escape the center of the room, except for some refreshments and of course a perusal of a truly decadent Venetian table which was guarded by several waiters until it's unveiling.

The master of ceremonies brought the pulsating rhythm to a fade and declared:

"If I can get the newlyweds to come to the center of the room?"

Jenny and Kevin interlaced hands and found the spot the MC indicated. The next tune blaring out of the Bose Sound System is the erstwhile "the Bride Cuts the Cake ". With hands together, they manage a somewhat straight cut, giggling and stealing  
kisses throughout.

Without any prompting the throng broke into a stanza of the "groom feeds the bride". Deflecting all the catcalls from the peanut gallery, Kevin took a small forkful and delicately placed it into the willing mouth of his lovely bride. Booing  
and hissing followed, with the loudest being Esposito who called him whipped!"

Now Jenny took the fork and plate from Kevin and snared a heaping chunk of the red velvet cake covered in buttercream icing. Once more the crowd 'encouraged' Jenny to 'do the right thing'. Kevin's eyes light up upon seeing the fork, the when  
Jenny maneuvered the plate into her dominant hand, Ryan's face revealed his defeat. The cake found everywhere but his mouth much to the delight of everybody, then thinking she was going to help clean him up, the full plate of cake smashed  
against his cheekbones and a twist of her wrist smeared it further. Now the guests were simply delirious! To his credit, Ryan took it like a champ!

When the mater'd announced the opening of the dessert portion of the festivities, Kate and Rick paid homage to the amazing collection of confections.

"It is so beautiful, but I couldn't eat another thing" Kate whispered as to not offend the happy couple.  
"I know! I want one of everything!" Said her nine year old on a sugar rush

Back at the table, Rick filled four plates of assorted goodies for the table. Kate reached for the strawberries with whip cream while Rick bit into a chocolate on chocolate cannoli. Coffee and wedding cake arrived and then Castle returned  
with two Bailey's to add to the strong brew. They all, including, Mr.. And Mrs Gates, Ann Hastings and her boyfriend, Velasquez and her husband and Esplainie, engaged in small talk, a true pleasantry as it never ventured into any work related  
discussion.

As if on queue, the conversation drifted silent then another classic love song permitted the air. This time Castle held his hand out in silent pleading for the lovely detective to accompany hit. With one hand clasping her hand near the shoulder,  
his other took residence at her waist. He admires her beauty from his en garde stance before taking a sweeping step backward encouraging his partner to follow. He takes several contiguous steps around the dance floor and his partner  
marvels at his balls to lead her (something HE knows she hates with a passion ) and the distinguished movements they make together. But tonite and in this moment it feels right.

They glide together across the floor as if only one body. She could swear her feet do not touch the wooden squares, Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers come to mind because of the elegance of it. He is never arrogant, just loving, in his  
eyes, in his touch and in his movements. She wants to know how he has this talent but refuses to break his spell on her. The song winds down and they finish with a flourish and it is then she realizes they are the only two dancing, all  
others circle them in awe. Her cheeks color rose, and upon the last note, he graciously bows to her and kisses her hand in thanksgiving. A rousing round if applause follows to which they both acknowledge with a pronounced bow.

Basking in her glow and temporary embarrassment, a well known upbeat wedding ditty hit the CD rack thrusting the spotlight couple into a wild, unruly exercise to the beat. The pulse continued for another 45 minutes when the whisper of last call  
spread like wildfire. Castle excused himself and when told the bar was closed, convinced the young barkeep that a Ulysses S. Grant might help him get two more Jameson's. The barista poured what measured closer to triples much to Rick's  
delight.

Finding Kate among the gathering, she patted her forehead with a silk napkin to dry her perspiration. He handed her the tumbler, lingering on the hand that accepted the refreshment. Both took a pleasurable swallow when the MC chirped:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our final number"

Most of the remaining guests found their significant others and crowded the bride and groom. The sultry tones of Donna Summer and her most famous song surrounded the room.

"Last Dance... Last Chance...for romance..."

Rick did not even have to ask, Kate fell into his embrace as they swayed together, one arm around each other's neck while sipping the rest of their drink. They lost each other in their eyes, still moving long after the music ended and the talent  
bid adu. Finally breaking their embrace, their heads tilted forward but just as they were about to enhance their friendship, Esposito jumped between, notifying them the trolleys were filling up for the trip back to the Poughkeepsie Grand.

Without thinking, Rick guided Kate towards the transportation, queuing for their turn. Finally realizing where she was, Kate excused herself, pulling her cell out. Rick's head dropped slightly, trying not to show any disappointment. As  
his turn for a seat approached, he slipped further back in line hoping to buy more time while waiting for the extraordinary detective.

Kate finished her call and let herself out the side door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Castle stood three from the front of the line but excused himself to allow others climb onto the trolly. He wanted to wait for Kate. He needed to slip further back again so for the for the third time he offered up a lame excuse.

"I think I left my camera in the banquet room" he announced to nobody in particular.

The guests kept to themselves as the continued to queue for transportation. Rick entered the main area, surveying the vast entity. The round tables were stripped, the linens collected in industrial sized rolling hampers. Smaller hampers  
held the napkins destined for the laundry service. Shuttling across the parquet floor, Rick realized the balcony was already chained off, making that a dead end.

Back in the lobby, Castle meandered toward the direction Kate went. He spied the sign for the ladies room getting the idea she was there. A youngish woman wearing a Grandwiew blouse and a name tag identifying her as Tonya emerged still drying  
her hands on a paper towel. Rick seized the moment, rushing towards her.

"Excuse me..uh,..Tonya" reciting her identification "were there any others in the lavatory?"

"I'm sorry, but that was what I was doing, ensuring the stalls were empty so we can lock it"

"Thank you, sorry to bother you"

Dejected, Rick assumed the last spot on line for the shuttle a into the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before she realized it, they were three away from the front waiting on the next transport. Lanie and Espo caught the previous one and yelled to meet in the hotel bar for the after party. When Kate heard the word hotel, she began to gulp for  
air instead of inhaling and exhaling. She had not considered an after party. Her heart beat erratically, much like a jackhammer slamming on her chest wall as if it were breaking a concrete sidewalk. Feeling lightheaded even though  
she and Castle drank responsibly, she feared taking the next step.

In a moment of clairvoyance that even surprised her, she whispered to Castle that she would be right back. Thinking clearly although she knew she had no right to, she walked purposely toward the rest rooms. Her only mistake was taking out  
her cell phones too early, certainly Castle saw it. Oh well, she would explain it away, saying she was calling Lanie.

The pathway to the ladies room was genius, Kate thought. It would buy her time as she knew Castle would respect the time needed there. She also knew once that particular timer expired, he would peruse the inside of the venue for her, providing  
plenty of time for escape. Hitting the car service number from her call log, she only had to wait for two rings before it connected

"Hi, yes I am ready, please meet me by the kitchen entrance , the main door is very crowded"

" will be there in 30 seconds"

When being dropped off at the church, the driver confirmed her return trip with a pick up at 11pm when the reception ended, thus the reason he was on campus already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the announcement of the last trolly of the night boarding, Castle yelled out:

"Wait up! I'm coming!" Jogging toward the main exit where the transport awaited.

Once on board, he checked his phone for messages, finding none. He quickly typed out a text to Beckett then another to Espo. Feeling defeated, he despondently slumped down into his seat for the five minute right to the hotel.

Castle rewound the happenings of the last hour. Things were going so great, what happened? Dessert then dancing only leaving the hardwood temporarily for refreshments. They moved wildly to the music then swayed closely when it slowed,  
holding each other. Although they did not kiss, their eyes spoke volumes to each other. Castle believed they took an important step in their relationship, one he would wait to the end of time to enter.

In his solitude, he wished she would have just said goodnight before leaving. He would have been happy with their time tonight and not pushed for anything more. Magical is one way his writer mind would describe tonight. A great leap  
forward is another. The answer to his dreams is the third.

His mind swirling in a hundred directions. Then it dawned on him. The line for the trolly. Kate must have thought he had the balls to assume she was staying the night with him. With that, the electric vehicle struggled to climb  
up the hill toward the hotel before emitting a final gasp and dropping dead. The trolly driver could only say

"Sorry folks, another will come along shortly"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate dumped her phone back into her clutch and navigated her way through the massive catering kitchen. The late hour left it quiet save two older Mexican gentlemen scrubbing the industrial sized stock pots and piles of sheet pans. Working  
her way around the prep stations, she made a bee line toward the exit. Pushing hard on the crash bar, she stumbled slightly on the half step she missed. Just then the black town car rolled up, the driver springing out to escort her to  
the back seat.

"Wow Bernard, that was fast! Tell me you weren't waiting for me here the whole time?"

"Oh no, I had a trip from Pleasant Valley to Albany airport in between" smiling the whole time

Kate forced a return smile as she sunk back into the seat cushions very conflicted over the subterfuge she spring on Castle mere minutes earlier. Bernard understood conversation was over for now and embarked on his mission to negotiate the arterial  
highways of the Mid Hudson Valley. He stole one last glance into the back seat to see Kate just staring out into the night from the window. He knew no words would help so none took place.

Bernard expertly navigated the clover leaf of the arterial while Kate just absorbed the street signs flashing by. Academy, Fox, Church, Garabaldi, all roads that meant something to someone but nothing to her. Lost in her own thoughts, she  
jolted upright when hearing the distinct clicking of the left turn signal. The entrance ramp to the Mid-Hudson bridge rapidly approached on the left. In a moment of lucidity, Kate spoke up:

"Please go straight, don't turn".

This caught the driver by surprise but he followed her orders. Next he heard:

"Take me to the Poughkeepsie Grand!"

The detour took no time and Kate hurried out of the car quicker than Bernard could react, pressing another Grant into his hand, thanking him profusely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Castle dropped his head into his hands trying to understand when exactly this night turned to shit. He contemplated departing the vehicle and walking back to the hotel when the operator reminded him it was two and a half miles uphill and as it was  
closing in on midnight and with alcohol likely clouding his better judgment and waiting might be his best choice. Thwarted, Rick slouched back in the molded plastic seats as his waiting game prolonged.

An eternity passed through Castles mind although in eastern standard time only ten minutes escaped. The three other couples and Castle segued from one trolly to the other, well past ready to get back to the hotel. Rick, seated shotgun, or  
on busses better known as the widow maker seat, departed first. Spinning through the revolving entry, Rick hurried past the front desk and concierge, making a bee line to the rich oak bar where all the good stuff resided.

Clearing his throat noisily, the bartender Alex rushed over, fully remembering the C-note tip from the previous night. Left in his wake, a perky dirty blonde with a top a size too small and a drink too large. But Alex had business to handle  
so trying to get laid had to take a back seat to the famous author who sided up to the waitress railing spot looking for refreshment.

"Same as last night, Mr. Castle?" Trying hard for another tip

"Yea, sounds very good to me"

Castle turned from the bar and scanned the room. Surprisingly it was packed but then again, Kevin and Jenny did have a lot of out of town guests. Sweeping left to right, a pair of flailing arms caught his attention. Espo and Ryan  
volleyed for his attention finally succeeding. They occupied a horseshoe shaped booth in the far recesses of the lounge. Alex slid the tumbler of Irish whiskey to him and in exchange, Rick handed him his Black Amex card, gesturing over  
to the gang. A moment later, Rick carried a tray with their drinks over, placing it on the tabletop.

Singularity each greeted him and he made eye contact with each until he found the back of the booth and there she was.

"About time you got here, what took you so long?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the laughter diminished, Castle stole a padded wooden seat from the nearby table and plopped down at the end. Thru a big grin, he said

"I gotta say, you got me this time Beckett".

Everyone laughed, and the beauty of the millionaire sidekick, what made him special was his ability to be self deprecating, never minded being the butt ova joke or source of entertainment.

"You had me going, thought you ditched me! I kept getting off the shuttle line looking for you. The the damn trolly broke down!"

This had them splitting their sides even more, although Kate was not as vociferous. He thanked the good Lord he did not detect her initial motive and believed that this was her plan all along, to surprise him at the after party.

When the jocularity subsided, Esposito spoke up.

"We always seem to have fun with Castle. Remember the case at the Museum of Natural History? "

The newlyweds shook their head in agreement as did Lanie and Kate. The other two couples at he table, Gates and her husband and Hastings and her fiancé leaned in, anticipating the comic relief. Espo continued.,

"So he HAD to touch everything so he thought it a good idea to take a hat that was hanging from the wall, put it on his head like he was Indiana Jones and goes on an expedition to the burial tombs. He touches it and finds a cable hanging over the sarcophagus.  
He tracks it with his hand and it lead him to a remote control, which he clicks. He opens the sarcophagus and a lot of dust comes out of it. He coughs and spits."

Half the table laugh the other half seem to be in shock over his antics. Continuing on, Beckett takes over.

"So the curator started telling Castle about curses and so on. So back at the station the three of us kept up the charade telling Castle he was cursed."

"You know guys, it is SOOOO much funnier the twentieth time around!" Castle chided

"So then I pulled out a small tool kit from my desk and loosened the bolts on his chair to which he crashed through when he sat down." Beckett barely able to finish the sentence before howling in laughter.

Ryan continues, " then I rigged the expresso machine to blow up on him".

Beckett finished the story "then we went to pick up a suspect and a guard dog took a bite out of Castle pants"

Hastings chimed in "I remember him trying to protect his modesty! From you Kate you snuck a peek"

"How do you know?" Beckett challenged

"I saw you because I was checking out his fine ass too!" A blushing Hastings conceded.

This was just too much fun. The stories and alcohol flowed easily. Nobody escaped to embarrassment. They chronicled how Ryan got saddled with the honey milk moniker. Beckett fawning over Joe Torre. Espo getting verbally bitch slapped  
by Lanie when she had to investigate a body in a tree. Excusing himself from the chortling and cackling, Castle made his way to the bar for another round since he designated himself the official waiter for the table.

Waiting on Alex to fill his round tray, three girls approached Rick seemingly innocently. Rick nodded to them when one squealed

"It's Rick Castle, I told you so!"

Rick smiled to the girls in acknowledgment,

"The brunette spoke up. "My friend Amy, gesturing to the blonde in the middle, is a huge fan."

The girl, dolled up in a party dress, low cut top, strapless, could only nod to confirm.

"Would you give her your autograph?" The brunette, more modestly dressed asked.

"Of course!"

The third young lady of the group, a ashen blond, produced a sharpie and a copy of Naked Heat.

Uncapping the pen, Castle in full star mode prepared to please another fan. Back at the table, Kate saw the happenings and looked on with interest. Well maybe not interest but with trepidation. "Does he even know I'm watching" asking  
herself quietly. She had hoped he moved past the playboy phase and all that nonsense he did. Lanie caught her gaze and offers her hand in support as the both looked on fully intrigued.

"So Amy, may I have the book to autograph?"

With that the brunette took the book away and the other "friend" slid down her top almost revealing her nipples.

In a high pitched whiny voice Amy finally blurted out "Please sign my boobs!"

Kate let go a gasp, making the whole table now notice the scene.

Quickly and quietly, Rick recapped the sharpie, spun around to face the bar and just calmly spoke

"I will not, I am sorry but I do not do that anymore."

He grabbed the trays of beverages, making his way back to the table. Espo reluctantly handed Ryan a twenty, losing the bet, thinking Castle would satisfy his fan's request. Understanding the gesture, Lanie smacked Javi across the bicep, drawing  
an embellished Yelp from the detective.

The three girls stood there embarrassed, not able to move stunned by being punked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick found Kate smiling upon his return, not really understanding why but not questioning it, and in a split second their merriment continued as the time slipped away. Without warning, they heard those two dreaded words from the bar manager

"LAST CALL" 


	8. Chapter 8

ILAST CALL!

Harsh words to the ears of the merry revilers of the Ryan wedding.

Castle knew he had to do something, and quick! "Can't let the party end already"

He herded the couples together, huddling them in a circle as if he were the quarterback of the New York Giants. Jenny and Kevin, after finishing their goodbyes to their guests, complete the ragged oval.

"We aren't done yet are we?" Castle barked as if a gridiron general.

He is greeted with shakes toward the negative side. Rarely, except the rare occasions at the old Haunt do they stay out this late. But nobody wants the magical night to end. Especially Castle now that Kate is here.

"Ok, everyone go to their rooms and put on comfy clothes. We'll meet back in, say, 15 minutes, room 2004. Rumor had it a bar is set up there!" Rick is pleased with himself.

The five couples fill the elevator. Hastings and her fiancé Paul get off first on twelve, the Gates, Espo and Lanie on fifteen. The newly minted Mr and Mrs Ryan depart on nineteen where the bridal suite is leaving Castle and Beckett. Becketis thefirst  
to break the silence.

" I rode the lift not to make a scene but I don't intend to stay here". She made herself perfectly clear.

And not to be mistaken, shefollowed with "I am not sleeping with you!"

Castle remained quiet as the doors opens and he guided her out of the elevator. Five quick strides and they were facing room, rather suite, 2004. Sliding his key card thru the slot, he perched open the door and guided Kate into the rather largelivingarea.  
Beyond that a serviceable kitchenette could be seen. A door on the left must be the bedroom. "A very nice place" Kate mused. But she knew to expect as much.

Snapping out ofher reverie, she barked out again forcefully "I am not going to bed with you!" More so to convince herself than Castle.

"Listen, just a little after-after party, that's all. The car services will still be running an hour from now so that should not be an issue" he whistles a bit on the exasperated side. Then really pushing his luck with Beckett he continued,

"I got it, really I understand and the fact that you take a gun to bed with you is convincing enough." Castle chortled, trying to fully dismiss any concerns the young detective might have in regard to his intentions for the early morning hours.

Meandering over to the oft discussed boudoir, Rick snaps open his rolling suitcase and snags a pair of baggy shorts and a New York Rangers jersey, changing from his expensive suit and making himself totally comfortable. He then pulls a sweatshirt andsweat  
pains out for Beckett to change into. Striding back to the living area, he motions to Beckett that the room is now her's to use.

"I left leisure clothes on the bed for you to change into" he hesitantly mentions, not sure how it would be received.

"Thank you, you didn't need to. But that is sweet of you" then shuffled over to the doorway of the en suite, disappearing behind it leaving Castle to hear the latch of the lock being set.

While Kate prepped herself, the slight knock on the door had Castle spring into action. Two service staff appeared with a pair of rolling carts that Castle hustled into place. The domes remove to reveal a nicely appointed bar cart and the othertwolarge  
platters, one fruits and the other charcuterie and various cheeses. Castle truly wanted a nice post-post reception gathering.

Kate finally emerged from the bedroom, half teastingly, half tauntingly chastising Castle.

"What the hell us this?" Gesturing down at the matching Columbia University light wool blended sweats.

"Paid sixty grand a year and all I got was that lousy sweat suit" his attempt at humor falling a tad short of it mark.

"Really, you carry sweats in your luggage? Care to explain?"

"Ummmm, well... As ahhh.. Yea... Right..well Alexis helps me pack for trips and thought I might want to use the hotel gym while I was here" losing ground quickly in this dispute.

"And they just happen to be my exact size?" not letting up on the verbal death grip she enjoyed.

"Really, I have no idea...Alexis..." He rambled on only to be saved by the first guests to arrive. Just a minute or two after Captain and Mr. Gates arrived, the other three couples showed up. Kate stood by the bar cart and snacks playingtheroleof  
hostess offering drinks to the guests. Lanie smirked at Kate only to get back the "WHAT" look back. It did not occur to Kate that she fell into the role of Castle's better half by expediting the proceedings. 

Pouring herself three fingers of Jameson's, Kate joined the others in the living room, sitting next to Castle on a love seat. The merriment from the downstairs lounge permeated to this suite as the stories and witty banter rolled on. On the onehand,all  
these stories and anecdotes provided great insight for both the commander of the squad and its new rookie gumshoe on the inner workings of perhaps the best four person detective team in the Big Apple, on the other, it showed just howmuchthey  
were really family to and for each other.

As the night creeped into to the wee hours of the morning, Hastings and Paul left first to nobody's surprise as they somehow wedged themselves into a lazy boy recliner not worrying about their inebriated public displays of affection. Gates and her betrothedleft  
next along with the newlyweds leaving Lanie-Espo and Castle-Beckett. Bringing over one more round, Castle snaked his arm around Kate's shoulder and she willingly leaned into his shoulder, more than relaxed actually.

The two remaining couples chat ildy, about everything and about nothing. The reminisced over the whole wedding from the opening march to last call, no detail left unturned. They argued playfully what the best part was, Castle and Espo saying theVenetian  
table while Kate and Lanie marveled at the skills (and hotness) of the DJ and MC. The conversation worked its way around to dissecting their newest detective. Kate spoke very highly of Hastings,herprotege' while Castle appreciatedhowwell  
she integrated herself into the team, she slowly and surely was becoming one of the 'gang'. It didn't hurt that her fiancé Paul penned graphic comicsa guilty pleasure of them all, his masterpiece being Lone Vengence, an online sensation. Hemade  
a mental note to go to bat for him with Black Pawn and get him commercial exposure.

He raises the tumbler in his left hand to his lips, ice cubes rattle against his front teeth, the whiskey long gone. Lanie elbowed Javi in the ribs and pointed over toward the other couple. Javi fought against taking his eyes off thevoluptuous medicalexaminer  
but chanced a glance seeing what she saw. Not to disturb anything, Lanie placed her index finger against her lips in the international symbol to remain quiet , pulling Javi up off the soft leather couch. She bent downto collect hershoes and  
skidded her way to the door dragging the Hispanic detective along.

Castle, unable or, more precise, unwilling to move, lest he disturb the slumbering Beckett, looked appreciatively at the last remaining couple. Lanie blew a kiss his way then mouthed "thank you" while slowly, painfully slowly, trying to turnthe doorhandle  
silently. Castle returned a look of gratitude as she and her squeeze skipped out, not fully closing the suite door.

Rick sat there a while longer, Kate securely in his grasp, stroking her hair and peppering her temple with sweet soft kisses, knowing he would never get away with it if she were awake. Oh how she would be pissed, outwardly anyway, but his Jefi-likeskills  
would know she would enjoy it internally, without ever acknowledging it to him.

A big yawn and arm stretch shook Castle and he knew bedtime had arrived. Slowly disengaging himself from Kate, he then gently bent over and cradled Kate behind her neck and her knees, carrying her bridal style to the big bed awaiting in the other room.  
Thankful that the housekeeping staff ad already turned down the covers, Rick carefully reclined Kate into one side of the mattress, head on the pillows then swinging her legs onto the platformed surface, completing the task once the blanketandcomforter  
stretched over her shoulders.

On the way out, Rick snagged a spare pillow and blanket, tugging his rolling travel bag behind him. Once he had the couch ready, he went over to briefly observe his sleeping beauty, wishing the other side of the bed was his but knowing the decisiontosleep  
elsewhere most prudent.

Nature called Castle out of a whiskey induced sleep. Struggling to focus, his eyes finally made out that the sun had indeed risen and early morning had come. Thoughts rushed his brain in a frenzy, understanding that if he were on the couch,he musthave  
a most welcome overnight guest in the bedroom. Taking care of business first, thankful for the second full bath in the executive suite as not to disturb the beautiful detective.

With the most pressing issue dealt with, Castle formulated his Sunday plan. He struggled initially since only three hours slumber clouded his thought process. His first call rang harshly in his ear, grateful it connected on the third ring. Hespitout  
his unusual request quickly hoping to dodge any rebuttals or refusals. He knewat best his appeal is usual, at worst, friggin crazy yet the voice on the other end agrees to his needs.

Next, room service is beckoned, charged with creating and delivering several breakfast dishes and a carafe of coffee at 10am. Two boxes in his mind checked, next he called the concierge for a special request. Smugly grinning at himself in thebathroommirror  
at a job well done, he decided he had earned himself a well deserved nap. Laying down on the couch, he doesn't stir until a soft knock on the door waked him at his required time.

The smell of liquid caffeine and the unmistakeable aroma of pork fat permeated the bedroom area, arousing a semi-sleepy Kate from the luxury of the king sized bed fitted with elegant satin sheets. Rising slowly, she recognized where she was immediately,sneakinga  
peek to her left, relieved to see the bedcovers untouched. "So he is a gentleman after all." Kate mused silently.

Sauntering into the en suite, Kate took care of morning business, washed her face then found her way toward the culinary delights awaiting in the kitchenette.

"Is that a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla?" The question came out like a teen girl seeing a Backstreet boy as she pointed to a most recognizable container.

She grabbed the tall cup in both hands taking a huge gulp, almost scalding the back of her throat.

"Thank you so much! How thoughtful!"

"And, my lady". Dramatically removing the domed from the entree plates "your choices for breakfast"

On the culinary cart sat dishes of pancakes, waffles, a western omlett, bacon and sausage.

Their stomach's rumbling in unison, they collected their cutlery and dug in. Kate and Castle smiled at each other in between bites, sharing each dish as to sample every delight.

"Castle, that was excellent!"

"I am enjoying it all. Thanks again for being my plus one and staying last night"

Kate blushed slightly before replying "I had fun too"

They sat gazing at each other for several moments, soaking in the comforting feeling emanating within. Finally, Castle spoke.

"Well checkout is noon, plenty of time for a shower".

Kate looked apprehensively, "I don't have any clothes to change into"

Castle studies his bare toes, unable and unwilling to meet her gaze. Her stare is the same one that turns mass murderers into mush. Then she see them, two large shopping bags with the distinct logo BG, that of a prominent midtown departmentstore.

"Ummmm... I took some liberties..." His hesitant voice trails off..

"When you fell asleep last night, err.. Well... I am not explaining this any good"

"Tell me you were an English Major in college". She smirks knowing herfeigned anger worked.

"Anyway, remember that shopping trip you took with last week?"

Kate nods, anxious to see where this story leads.

"Did you just browse or did you show interest in things, maybe try things on?"

"Ahhh. Yea... Girl shopping Castle"

"So, then you met Bernadette,"

Another nod to his correctness.

"She is Alexis's personal shopper at Burgdoff Goodman". Kate understanding better

"So this morning, realizing you had either that great dress or slept in sweats, I made a call..."

Kate picked up the two shopping bags are brought them into the bedroom, laying the new things onto the made side of the king sized.

"She remembered you, she is really good at her job, knew your tastes from what you selected and remembered your size."

Kate pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a green cashmere V neck sweater and a gorgeous pair of four inch heeledleather boots that zipped up the side. She admired the clothes, basking in the thought that for one day she actually had a personal shopper,onethat  
really hit a home run in what she liked. Castle relished this moment, one where Kate permitted him be really nice to her and spoil her.

"She remembered everything Castle". Kate called out, partially dismayed, even embarrassed, but not actually removing the last articles from the bag.

"Then I will be happy if you modeled for me".

He could not see it, but Kate may have given him the biggest eye roll in their extended history. And Castle loved every second of all of this. Breaking his imagination's snapshot of her new wardrobe, she asked "do you need anything from in here?" Bitinghis  
lip over the unintended innuendo, he replied "got my stuff out here"

Kate shut the door, considered locking it, but chose to trust the man who graciously welcomed her in all ways without expectation of returned favors. She turned on the faucet, adjusting the stream to a very warm flow. Stepping inside, slidiingthe  
glass doors over, she relished the rainforest setting asshe liberally applied her cherry scented body wash then finishing by washing and conditioning her hair.

Meanwhile, Castle showered and changed in the other full bathroom, emerging to enjoy another cup ofcoffee while waiting for Kate. He could hear the hair dryer work its magic on her glorious locks, knowing she would emerge shortly when the humming  
ended.

His jaw hit the carpet. Eyes bulged out. Tongue drooled. She looked incredible. The clothes fit her perfect and radiated both casual and sensual.

"This is just a sneak peak". Calling to Castle before retreating back to finish her make-up.

Transfixed on her stunning shape, he almost lost his cool when she spun around and with hips swaying, made her way back to the bathroom. Sitting at the vanity she reached over for her clutch where her scant makeup travel kit hid. Absentyreaching  
into the purse, her fingertips flinched as if marred by a paper cut. Finding the offending parchment, she could not recall where it came from or why she even had it.

Now intrigued, she studied the tri-fold thenslowly edging open the left side. A giggle escaped her lips,perking up Castles ears. He wondered what that was about. She pulled the corrugation open again proving to her she saw it correctlythe  
first time. Staring at her were the king and queen of hearts. Now she HAD to open the right ride. There sat the image of a slot machine, three seven's with a sprig a cherries garnishing the base of the numeral, gracing the moneyline. With two  
clues revealed, the center picture became oh so obvious. Looking, thenblinking to clear her eyes, it was all she hoped for deep in her heart if not in her head.

Realizing the full meaning, Kate sprinted from the bathroom, leaping the last two steps right onto his lap, landing her lips on his in a long awaited kiss. Pulling back, she looked into Castle's eyes, saying "you really mean that?" in a voice two octavesabove  
normal. She saw her answer in his eyes, all her immediate answers. They embraced again, lips on lips, tongues dueling, tracing every millimeter of their mouths in a most passionate sensual kiss.

Breaking for oxygen, The sea of blue in Castle's eyes sparkled. Then turned ever so mischiefly. With his left arm securing Kate's neck, his other reached into his pocket, dangling a solid gold key ring belonging to the cherry red Ferrari.

"So does that mean I get to drive you home?" Delivering the line with more question than bravado.

Kate stared a moment, knowing what she was doing to him. Finally in one fell swoop, she snatched the keys from him playfully declaring

"NO, but, I can drive YOU home, and Castle, I am taking the scenic route!"


	9. Chapter 9

Car keys jingling loosely from her left hand, Kate leaned in to steal another kiss before venturing back into the en suite to finish her morning preparation. Giving herself the once over twice, she smirked at the image reflected back at her, completelysatisfied  
with the effort. Collecting her makeup into the smallish clutch, carefully ensuring her love note from Castle got tucked inside also.

Just then she allowed herself a moment of reflection. A scant twelve hours beforeshe sat in a town car looking to escape. But from what? she considered. The party was awesome, an unqualified success. It must have been the time after, the great  
unknown wherethe after party would free their spirits further, unleash their inhibitions, offer an opportunity for regret after as the next morning broke.

No, she knew all that didn't measure up, at least not to stir up the trepidation inside her bones. Hell, she partied wilder in college and sporadically with Lanie since, even recently. No, she knew it had to be the presence of one person. The oneperson  
who knew her better than anyone. The one who pushed and pushed, who emerged as her partner and now with Josh kicked to the curb many months ago, emerged as a true friend, a real best friend, in fact. Only her own insecurity kepther fromseeing  
if anything more could develop.

Castle. Damn, did he prove her wrong at every turn since she came back from her summer exile. This amazing overnight was just the icing on the cake. Stopping once more to check herself in the full length mirror, turning first to her leftand thenher  
right, she nodded in approval. Bernadette certainly outdid herself as she loved how great the clothes fit and most especially how fabulous they looked on her. Maybe she'd let Castle make Bernadette her personal shopper again!

Emerging from the bedroom pulling a medium rolling suitcase, again, curtesy of the ever thoughtful Bernadette who arranged today's wardrobe, she spied Rick on the phone near the remnants of their breakfast banquet.

"Yes, almost ready...sure send Mateo up for the luggage... No car is in the garage, will need to get that ourselves"

She could not hear the question on the other side but blushed when the answer was spoken.

"Ummmm because I don't actually have the keys and don't think I can wrestle them away" his voice sliding into a sheepish murmur.

"Hey Castle" Kate rang out "you ready?"

"Just waiting on the bellhop" the reply came back.

"What, you too good to roll your own luggage now?" She shot back, mocking him while repressing a chuckle.

"Err, no" finally fully understanding his faux pax in exercising his social stature. Thumbing the extension digits for the concierge on his cell, he cleared his throat saying "never mind, I will take my bags myself"

Kate could not resist smacking him on the shoulder and laughing. "God, you are so easy" as she reached for the handle of her new luggage, hips swaying JUST a bit more than normal as she made her way to the front exit. Turning the knob andpullingopen  
the door, she paused half way through, shooting a glance back at the frozen in place Castle, demurely offering "you coming Castle?"

The elevator doors opened on level 2 of the parking garage. The Ferrari was obvious to all, parked two spots away, even closer than the blue signed wheelchair emblemed handicap spots. An orange road cone on each side of spot number two was theonlyreasonthey  
needed to exert themselves an extra eight feet. Castle's 'charm' must have ensured the 'safety' of his precious hunk of metal.

A simple press of the icon on the key fob and the trunkunlatched, opening for storage. Kate crooked her head to the side to see Castle a step and a half behind drawing a loud cackle from her lips. "How funny" she thought "Castle went frompompousrich  
guy awaiting for a servant to her personal bellhop with the simple pull of two wheeled suitcases"

Reaching the trunk, Castle muscled the two cases into the snug opening, pushing and shoving them until the trunkhood would close. When satisfied with his arrangement, he took a stutter step toward the drivers side just to see Kate already there,keysdangling,  
a pleased smile affixed. In defeat, he slunk over to the passenger side, the side he should have anticipated once Kate agreed to return to the city with him.

Kate felt the sheer rush of an embarrassment of excessive horsepower as she pushed down on the gas pedal. Granted she had driven this before, but that was only a short distance and only within midtown Manhattan. No, here she can find out ifthisglamour  
car had any balls. Dropping the gear shift into reverse, the car eased backwards easily. Left foot on the clutch the chess piece shaped knob found first. Holding the clutch a second too long, Kate screeched the tires,essentially burningrubber,  
laughing merrily at the sound. Castle watched in awe at the pure pleasure she gathered from such a simple act.

Once out of the parking cavern, Kate negotiated the arterial roadway surrounding the ancient city, sliding thru a yield sign onto Route 9 heading northbound with no particular immediate destination in mind. Proving Castle wrong onceagain, she recapturedher  
skill for handling a stick shift easily, like riding a bike as the old saying goes, smoothly negotiating the clutch and gears as they blurred by the traffic.

They were quiet as the temperature this fine day permitted the convertible roof to be lowered. Castle loved the wind whipping through his hair while driving and to be honest, Kate did too. Soaking in the scenery, Kate marveled about how muchthearea  
changed in the ten plus years since she cruised this road last. Back then, the motorcycle club loved to go "upstate" on weekends for their rally's. Those were some great Saturday's and Sunday's only to sink back into her personallycreated  
hellhole Monday morning.

About a half dozen traffic lights later, the larger than life mansion and grounds of the famous Vanderbilt family homeadorned the eastern shoreline of the mighty Hudson River some one hundred feet above the shoreline. Sheflicked on the  
turnsignal and made a left into the historical sight. Surprisingly for such a lovely day, the lot had a lot of open slots near the main gate.

Parking easily, they both jumped out and began to wander the grounds. The gardens were toward the end of the season but you could still see their beauty. The trees had their colors,the golds and bright yellows more hearty than the reds but all andallstill  
beautiful. After walking the full expanse, the equivalent of a large 18 hole golf course, they found a bench overlooking the water below.

Sitting quietly for a moment, Castle reached over and placed his hand over Kate's. Instead of recoiling, she embraced the gesture, intertwining her fingers with his. Castle could not help the smile that lit up his face. Anothermoment passedbefore  
Kate broke the silence.

"Castle, thanks again for such a great weekend, it turned out amazing"

"I should thank you" Castle interrupted "you were the perfect plus one!"

"So Castle, do you think there evercould be an us?" Kate inquires very sheepishly

Swallowing the lump in his throat and gathering the words he needed, Castle countered " Funny, I want to ask you on a date, so instead of waiting any longer, Kate would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I think I would like that"

They sit for a shorttime more when the tour guide passes bylooking to spur on sales. Rick and Kate standSimultaneously thensay "that could be fun!"

Chuckling, the follow the guide inside to the ticket desk.

"Two Adult please". Rick asks

The lady handling the tickets sets her novel down on her desk looks up and is flabbergasted. Laying open with the cover side up is the latest Nikki Heat book, and she recognizes Rick from the cover. Quickly slipping a scrap of paper in as a bookmark,she  
flips to the dedication page and extends a pen to the author. Then instituting the international sign for pretty please, the clasped hands raised in a prayer like form, she pleads with her eyes as her mouth still fails understandsand  
after seeing her name badge, he signs the book with care and hands it back. Then, catching Kate off-guard, hands the pen to her to do the honors also. It took a beat or two but Kate added hername with a flourish right belowher famouspartner.

The tour took almost an hour and provided plenty of trivia sprinkled with historical facts. Both Rick and Kate loved the artifacts and restoration that had been done. They debated back and forth about how life was then in the light oftheir socialstanding  
and wealth. They held hands and walked together, jostling shoulders occasionally in the merriment contained in the companionship of each other.

Now back at the rocket, Kate buzzed down route 9 to the Mid-Hudson bridge, crossing over then heading north on 9W for two lights until finding the turn for route 52/55. Briefly closing her eyes, she brings back the memory of this greenarrow  
appeared and Kate deftly made the left to begin the assent up the eastern ridge of the Catskills mountain.

As the hamlet of Highland faded in her rear view mirror, Kate navigated the snake like roadway as if she were a Formula One driver and the route was a Grand Prix course much like LeMans in France. Castle barely looked at where they were goingsotransfixed  
on the sheer exhilaration radiating from Kate's face. Truly a thing of beauty is all he could think of so he captured a remembrance on his phone camera to save and relish later.

Reaching the apex, Kate slid off the road into a cutout created as a tourist lookout. Castle's imagination ran wild, he pictured Kate exiting the Ferrari, slowly, oh so very slowly, removing her crash helmut, shaking her head to release hergorgeous chestnutlocks  
as theycascaded down her back. No longer in jeans, she wore a red racing jump suit, perfectly fit accentuating her curves and shape, sponsors adorning most of the precious real estate, none more prominent than the name RICHARDCASTLE acrossthe  
bust line!

Kate raised her voice this time, trying to snap him from his reverie, Rick jumped at the sound.

"This is the Shawangunk Ridge, the most scenic view of the lower Hudson Valley" Kate schools him

"Simply beautiful, now I see why this was a popular trail to cruise?"

"Yea, especially this time of year, aren't the colors outstanding?"

"Beautiful"

Kate steps next to Castle putting an arm around his waist pulling him close. He does likewise, their hipsnestle against each other. Extending her long left arm, camera phone at the ready, Kate clicks a series of shots ofthe two of them withthecanvas  
of Mother Nature as their backdrop.

"One more" she pleads, and as the camera is positioned, she placed her lips onto his cheek and snaps away. Kate knows these will be priceless as she can feel the radiation of shock from Castle on her lips. Noticing the shadows extending over therich  
farmland, Kate pulls Castle toward the car.

They jump back in the car and it seems like only seconds when Kate is pulling over again, this time on the right side. They look out and are speechless. Kate focuses the phone collecting several shots of the sunset with Castle prominently intheframe.  
The sky is a mixture of purple, pink, yellow and orange streaks, with a large blood orange colored sphere appearing to be nestled upon the mountain range.

"Simply breathtaking" muttered Castle "thank you for sharing this with me".Kate could see the simple wonder of it all in his eyes and on his face. It melted her heart seeing how he could be such a stone self assured man yet still have the heart  
of a child. It hit her then that she actually loved him. Not taking anytimeto think, she slid her iPhone into herback pocket. Kate then wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands securely pulling his head down to her lips engaging  
his eagerly. It took only one heartbeat for Castle to secure his arms aroundherwaist, tracing the seal of her lips with his tongue begging for entry. They shared a deep passionate longing kiss, fully aware of each other's feelings  
hoping that the moment would not end.

The combination of the higher altitude and desperate need for oxygen parted them. They took another moment to stare into each others eyes before the sun fully descended below the ridge and the blue hue of impending nightfall became aparant.

They reluctantly made their way back to the car and Kate negotiated the descending S turn roadway with precision, although with far more down shifting than she had intended. Route 52 deposited them in the City of Liberty, still a great distancefromthe  
Isle of Manhattan.

Kate knew this route by heart. The route known as the "Quickway" to the locals would be sparsely populated for at least for next thirty miles. Sliding the beast onto Route 17 eastbound, she determined to fully push the redrocket to its limit. Castleheld  
on for dear life as Kate found triple digits on the speedometer. The smile encompassing her face said it all as to how much a thrill this was. Castle could not be any more pleased feeling as if hewere the luckiest person on earth.

Far too soon for Castle's liking, Kate eased the sportscast to the curb in front of her apartment building. Castle tried to jump out first and get the door for Kate but she beat him too it. She deftly slid the keys into his front jeans pocketbeforeengulfing  
him in a tight embrace. They gently kissed on the sidewalk breaking away after a moment.

"I wish today wouldn't end" Castle breathed hesitantly

"Me neither" Kate admitted, reaching back up to his lips with hers

Finally breaking apart, she fists her hands on his lapel.

"So you wanna come up?"

"I dunno, I have a big date with thisgorgeous detective tomorrow night and I don't want to ruin that"

"What she'll shoot you?"

"Can't take that chance".Castle grinning wildly

"So where are we going?"

"Let's just say somewhere between Remy's and LeCirc" giving her a chaste kiss goodbye

"So see you tomorrow at the station?" She says as Castle turns back to the car

"I think not, I'd rather wait until I pick you up tomorrow night"

He fires up the Ferrari and pulls away as she gently blushes from his courting of her. She can't wait!


	10. Export: Chapter 10

A month elapsed since the wedding and the gang just closed the hardest and most gruesome case of the year. It took a lot, possibly everything from them. Even Ryan, fresh off two glorious weeks of blissful honeymooning in Aruba , could not helpbut  
bejust as exhausted both mentally and physically. They needed a release and Castle knew just what that should be.

Rick sent a mass text to the gang announcing the resumption of Thursday game night. As always the theme would stay secret until the evening festivities. As soon as the cell phones dinged indicating the reception of the message, Castle could see the  
heads ofEsposito and Ryan nod in approval. Beckett just turned her head slightly to face Castle which also served the purpose of shielding her from the boys. The smile on her face spoke volumes, and as such, she wanted to keep itall hidden  
fromthem for

the time being. Lanie texted back her acceptance and in a very surprising move, Ann Hastings approached Beckett's desk with an interesting look on her face.

"Kate?" She sheepishly whispers

"Hey Hastings, what's up?"

"Is this for real?" Showing Kate her cell phone with the text still displayed

"Oh, That is great! Will you be able to make it?"

"I would love to! So I am really invited?"

"Sure looks like it and, oh by the way, you will be expected to bring Paul"

Hastings let a slight giggle escape, being thrilled to be included. She knew they had a great time at the Ryan's wedding with them, sitting at the same table and then being included in the after parties. Still this invite gave heranother indicationof  
her acceptance into the best homicide team in the NYPD. She felt especially happy that Castle extended the fun night offer since she effectively replaced him, albeit temporarily, as Beckett's partner. She couldn't wait for thenext night!

The next morning came with the perp in central booking and just the last few dozen pages of paperwork left, Castle thought it time to head out when the clock struck noon. The order of lunch from Remy's arrived, they only delivered for Castle and by extension,Beckett.  
Rick even had a tab there! Certain his absence could be tolerated, he said his goodbye's, plus he needed time to assemble his grand night. His bright idea would take some doing. The guests would show uparound seven so skippingout after  
/lunch gave him plenty of time to hatch his plan.

On his way out, he stopped at Luigi's of Arthur Avenue to order cold cut platters, salads, rolls and antipasto to be delivered by 6pm. Next he bribed Eduardo to come in early to help arrange theloft. First they hauled up two leather lovesofas fromthe  
basement storage. Those along with the two already in the living room would provide sufficient seating for the evening's festivities.

Next the huge 75 inch flatscreen came out from the office and situated against the main wall. Next the seats were carefully arranged with end tables for drinks and plates. Finally the entertainment of the night found its perfect spot. Looking at hiswatch  
andseeing that the food would arrive shortly, he decided a tumbler of Jameson's was calling his name. Settling into a bar stool at the kitchen island, he sipped his reward and waited.

No sooner than his butt hit chair, the door bell rang. Food here, he thought while opening the door. But he got a surprise instead. "Hey Castle"

"Hey Beckett, her a bit early eh?" Stepping aside to allow her entry.

"Yea, thought maybe I could lend a hand for the Big Rick Extravaganza", sporting a wise ass grin proudly.

"Why thank you my dear detective, but everything is coming together very nicely!"

Rick did not catch her facials at first since he had his back to her, working on getting Kate a drink. But when he did, he bloviated:

"hahaha, I will tell you my dear detective, tonite will rock" then winced at the bad pun.

No sooner did they offer each other a toast, the bell rang again. Along with the caterer, a burly man tailgated behind the fooddelivery. Additionally two largemen sporting Big Apple Movers work shirts entered, wheeling aplatform cartwith  
audio visual equipment. Right behind them, Billy, the manager of the Old Haunt strode in. His arms opened wide as he approached Castle.

"Ricky!"

"Billy, got everything?"

"All here boss, same system as the Haunt"

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Rick peruses the wares. As he let his mind drift, Billy reached around him to get started.

"Rick, need to get this all assembled"

"Right, right, let me get out of your way"

Castle returned back to the kitchen to where Kate sat. She sat there simply taking in the bizarre sight in front of her.

"So I am guessing this will not be very low key?"

"Oh my dear Kate, this may be our crowning achievement. Our shining moment!" Rick gushed

"So your big idea is karaoke?"

"Isn't that great."

Kate took a long pull on her drink and continued to supervise from afar, slowing growing in trepidation as to having to actually sing in front of their friends. She knew both Ryan and Espo would go nuts over it and Lanie had a beautiful voiceand wouldkick  
ass. But herself, no, not her style, not her cup of tea, so to speak. No she needed to excuse herself somehow from whatever torture Castle planned.

She got up to inspect the culinary delights. It looks soooo good. Everything was ready, the plates and silverware assembled by the platters. Several steps away, Castle has several bottles of high end wine, twice as much red as white. A Bucket of chilledpremium  
beers sat next to the wines, wine glasses and beer mugs separating them. Kate figured she could decant the wine closer to the arrival time of the guests,

Being ever the detective, Kate inspected the seating arrangements. "How convenient, four separate love seats". Kate murmured to herself. Quickly deducing the mathematics, she gasped insurprise "Four couples! I will be sitting with Castle! They don't knowweare  
actually together!" Scanning the open space further, she spies the dining table set perpendicular to the big screen TV having only three chairs. In Frontof eachchairs placetags signifying "JUDGE". "Hmmmm". Kate pondered "hereally  
did extend himself on this. The team will love this!"

"All done". Billy shouted, hoping to catch Rick who slipped into his office.

"Can we do a test drive?" Rick questioned as he emerged from his personal batcave.

"Would not leave before"

Rick knew how the system worked from the bar so once Billy declared all systems go, he would be able to run it and let Billy get back to his evening off. Grabbing Kate's arm, he dragged her onto the makeshift stage and microphones. Billy popped ina populartune  
cueing the couple to begin as the words crawled across the screen.

Kate resisted furiously at first, but soon got into the tune as Billy adjusted the volume, base andtreble. Satisfied that they were ready to party, Billy handed Castle the playlist to choose from then made his exit.

Once Billy left, Beckett called over to Castle

"No way in hell I am singing!"

"Come on Kate" he begged, "one solo and one duet, how can you say no" he whined as only he could.

Kate picked at a pimento stuffed olive, mulling her fate. She knew he was right. There would be no way she could not participate when all her friends were. Two short songs, and the hell would be over.

"So what is our duet song?" She mumbled questioningly

"What about this one?" He suggested as he used it as his test run to ensure hecould work the system.

Kate had a reply on her lips when the doorbell rang twice.

"Can you get that?" Castle requested as he fiddled with the equipment

"Sure" Kate replied over her shoulder as she opened the door revealing their first guests

"Ann, Paul. Come in! Do glad you made it". Kate exclaimed excitedly

"We can't believe we are here and for the legendary Castle Thursday Fun Night"

"Legendary?" Her face literally formed a question mark

"Yes, they are the talk of the precinct, I can't tell you how many daggered looks and jealous comments I get over being part of your team alone, I can't imagine what the scuttlebutt will be if they find I was included in these!"

Kate blushed briefly and lead them to the bar area. Kate had just decanted a lovely Merlot and a Chardonnay to which Paul poured Anne a glass and grabbed a Smithwick's for himself.

With a flourish, the front door opened again and in waltzed Martha and Alexis with Bergdorf Goodman shopping bags. After a quick general hello the two ladies assented the staircase to their rooms to store their treasures. Coming back down,they joinedthe  
two other couples at the food spread. They made small talk mostly about Paul's newest installment of Lone Vengeance and graphic novels in general. Castle had hooked him up with Black Pawn to give him a larger commercial reach.

The Ryan's and Lanie with Espo in tow showed fashionably late. Now everyone filled their plates with Italian delicacies and libations. Somehow Castle snuck away and put name placards identifying what seat to take. At the dining room table satMartha  
andAlexis who are apparentlyjudges. Conspicuous was the last empty chair. At 15 after the hour, the door bell rang again and Captain Gates appeared and sauntered over to greet those whose mouths hung agape. After getting a redwine  
and plate

of food she joined Martha and Alexis at the judges table.

Castle cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Please take your seats, your places are assigned. We are competing in my version of "AMERICAN IDOL". Each of us will pick a song from the vast library provided. After each performance the judges will rate you on a one to ten scale thensealtheir  
verdict. They will open them after all of us compete. Then we will have a duets competition, again scores will be sealed and revealed later. "

"I have taken the liberty of putting each of our names into a hat so our order of singing is random. Will we do the same at the duets portion. All songs are karaoke style, ergo the equipment from the Old Haunt. Are their any questions? Good?JudgeGates,  
please pick the first name!"

As luck would have it, Kate drew first song. Her choice was "Wild Angels" by Martina McBride to which she did a credible job. Jenny then Anne followed doing adequate justice to their choices making Lanie last togo in the female category.

Lanie chose Whitney Houston's version of " I'll Always Love You" and once Lanie nailed the crescendo, Kate knew the ME had won easily. Castle lead the way by flicking his lighter as if he were at a concert.

Rick drew first for the guys andstumbled through an awkward version of "Together Forever" by Rick Astley. Paul followed with possibly a worse rendition of some obscure rap song. Javi and Ryan faced off, knowing bragging rights were within theirindividual  
grasp.

Ryan had the microphone next . He pulled up the collar of his jacket, ran his fingers through his hair to sort of slick it back then spun on his heel a belted out an incredible version of a song from "JERSEY BOYS". When done,the othersgave hima  
nice ovation making him feel confident.

Not to be outdone, Espo killed it with a version of "Purple Rain". Again an ovation followed the performance. Always cocky, Espo shouldered Ryan on the way past to try to intimidate him. Once again, Castle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Let's take a short break, get something to eat and drink. Next up are the duets. Each couple better bring their 'A' game!"

After fifteen or twenty minutes, the gang reclaimed their spots. Ann and Paul basically mumbled through their try. Jenny and Kevin did a love sick interpretation of "Endless Love" closing with a kiss. Javi and Ms. Parrish claimed the stage nextkickinginto  
high gear with Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown song "No Air". Their rendering ended with a big ovation. Now the pressure was squarely on Rick and Kate.

" _Turn Around_ " a big baritone voice filled the room

" _every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round"_. A soft sultry voice followed

" _Turn around_ " once more the deep seductivetone asserted

" _every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears"_ her voice practically pleaded

And the rest of the song followed in perfect Beckett-Castle harmony as if they were running theory at the murder board.

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _'Cause we'll never be wrong together_

 _We can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love_

 _But now I'm only falling apart_

 _And there's nothing I can do_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _But now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

When done, Kate dove into a huge hug from her partner, elated at their amazing portrayal. So invested in their own being, they did not acknowledge the accolades of their friends. As good as Esplainie were, Caskett were that much better. Comingbackto  
reality,they all huddled together to celebrate a truly remarkable evening.

Kate excused herself, making her way to the kitchen to roll out the dessert bar. Castle got the expresso machine gurgling. All the happy faces just further gladdened Castle'sHeart. Gates slid in next to him, big smile on her face, leaned in and  
whispered:

"Thank you for this" Then snagged an eclair takinga big bite.

Castle snuck out again, returning a moment later wheeling a tray of fancy trophies. The judges pickedagain from the Venetian table, leave it to Castle to provide one, before returning to their chairs to render their decisions.

This time it was Gates who commanded everyone's attention.

"Ok quiet down!" She shouted over the throng

"The winner for best male solo performance goes to" Gates doing her best Martha dramatic pause " goes to Kevin Ryan!

Esposito looked pissed initially then relentedto congratulate Honeymilk.

Castle then brought over a three foot trophy of a man holding a microphone with a karaoke machine at his feet. He slid the brass plate out of its place saying:

"I'll get this engraved tomorrow"

Gates once again assumed authority "The winner in the female group should be no surprise... Dr. Parrish!"

Castle duplicated the same procedure for this trophy, only difference is it had a female body.

"And last but not least, the duet trophy does to our host and hostess... Kate and Rick!"

Once more Gates got vocal " and everybody, enjoy to the fullest, I am giving you tomorrow off so you could have a three day weekend!"

The hooting and hollering could be heard all the way down to the street as Gates once again thankedBeckett and Castle for the fantastic time and thinking to include her. She quietly departed without notice.

Everyone refreshed their beverages and found their way back to the sofas. The camaraderie filled the loft as this team of eight and of course,Martha and Alexis, were truly special and everyone there, from rookie Hastings to leader Beckett, knew it. Hastings  
simplyglowed with being so easily accepted, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be both lucky at work and in love. The funny thing is, Beckett had the absolute same feelings as she discreetly embraced Castle's hand.

An hour must have passed and the night getting late when mysteriously a shopping bag appeared next to Lanie. Reaching into the bag, She pulled out and affixed her Judge Lanie wig.

"Ahem, it has come to my attention that we have some unfinished business from last time" Lanie demanded trying to stifle a giggle.

"It is the ruling of this court that one, Richard Edgar Castle aka Richard Alexander Rodgers, knowingly avoided and dodged a truth question posed to him. At this time, I expect this omission to be corrected"

When Kate saw the wig come out, she had an inkling of what was next so she discretely found her way to the bar and refilled herwine glass, looking for some liquid solace. Topping off her glass once more after a large swallow of libation shecame  
back and rested on the arm of the sofa occupiedby the Ryan's across from Castle.

"Mr. Castle, do you intend to satisfy the court's mandate at this time?"

"Your honor.." A wordsmith on paper a talent whichnever transacted to the verbal in times of need "I err I mean ahhhh"

"CASTLE!"

"You see your honor, I feel this matter has been settled out of court and therefore not relevant nor appropriate to be disclosed here".

"Ms. Beckett, was this the case, you went behind our backs and settled this?"

"Yes Judge"

"If I may" Castle decided to push his luck. "Since the settlement the number has increased by one"

"Castle got lucky! " Espo needled forgetting that Alexis was still there. Everyone's eyes affixed on him admonishing his poor judgement. With all attention relegated to Espo, nobody could see the blush creeping up Beckett's neck.

Thinking they were very secretive, Kate and Rick both flashed two fingers on the left hand and one on the right. Judge Lanie caught that action and not being able to contain her excitement for her best friend, bellowed:

"Kate! You better explain! And I want ALL the details!"

 **EPILOGUE:**

After the guests left. Rick and Kate made short work of filling two rolling suitcases dumping them in the trunk of the Ferrari. It might have been 1am but the euphoria of being a couple finally exposed to their friends gave them each a rush of adrenaline.

Kate again snagged the keys and burned rubber out of the underground parking garage. At this hour, the Hampton's would be an easy ride especiallywhen exceeding thespeed limit expodentionially. They would truly enjoy this giftthree  
day weekend and solidify the great start as a couple now knownas Caskett


End file.
